Flight 289 Down! Tokio Hotel Style!
by Mistress Fang
Summary: This is a sequel to Alex is Bill's Kleiner Android's fic Curiouser and Curiouser. It goes on about Alex and Bill, adding new characters in it to spice things up a bit. TOKIO HOTEL FIC
1. On The Plane

**Title: **Flight 283 Down: Tokio Hotel Style

**Chapter 1:** On the Plane

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, as so unkindly pointed out to me by the STUPID MOTHERFUCKING ASS SHIT MONKEY who calls himself a step-dad.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Casey

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair Color: **Black with blue tint

**Eye Color: **Blue with white throughout

**Skin Color**: tan, and getting tanner everyday

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 150

… THE FLIGHT …

Casey boarded flight number two eighty nine with little to none trepidation, even though the woman who had booked her flight told her it was one of the lesser used jets.

Meaning something had to be wrong with it, and Casey had watched one too many movies where the plane went crash. So, with her head held high, and her stuffed tiger as a carry on, she boarded it, seeking comfort in the thought that the tiger's fluffiness would protect her.

Childish? Yes, but she never really did grow out of her childhood habits, sleeping with Duff one of them.

So she boarded and handed her pass ticket thing to the lady who smiled and told her A1 for her seat. Casey turned and went to the first class area and opened the curtains to find herself staring at a nearly empty compartment, the other occupants were four guys talking to each other.

She sighed and sat down on the seat she had been told to, taking out her laptop and Duff after she did so.

She sat Duff on her lap and put the laptop to the side, waiting to open it until after they took off.

She soon took notice of how nobody else was coming in, thought it odd, but soon came to the realization that they, unlike she, had been smart and took one of the other planes that was probably deemed, 'safe'.

Casey shook her head and waited.

Soon they were up in the air and she was typing away on her comp, Duff still held tightly between her arm and belly, her 'lifesaver' so to speak.

She barely noticed when there was movement behind her, so intent on typing up a chapter to one story she was hoping to put up before next week. A Bleach fic, one she was quite proud of, that was gaining popularity among her peers in the writing community that she was a part of.

Suddenly Duff was ripped out from underneath her arm and disappeared somewhere behind her. A distinctly male voice started talking, though; she couldn't understand the words, being as they were in a foreign language.

She gave a startled gasp and whirled around to find his kidnapper, someone who didn't look at all like he was feeling very guilty as he hung Duff by his tail in the air for the three other guys to see.

She threw the comp to the side and got up, "Hey! Give him back!" she yelled, stepping out into the aisle. The guy merely grinned at her and started walking back to his chair, Duff in his grasp, she narrowed her eyes and ran after him, tackling him to the ground when she got close enough and ending up on his belly holding Duff to her heart as she glared down at him.

The guy didn't seem to like that, but he suddenly smirked and grabbed her hips, shoving her back against his pelvis and grinding her ass against his front.

Casey narrowed her eyes and went bright pink before slapping him and getting off to go back to her seat, Duff under her left arm.

One of the other guys yelled something at her in the foreign language, but she ignored him and kept walking. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she was turned to find the kidnapper staring her dead in the eye, a glare on his features.

"What? Why did you slap me? I was just having a little fun." He said to her, his accent making his words a bit thick. Casey's cheeks were fading a bit but when he told her this she ripped her shoulder out of his grasp and gave him a sneer before turning and walking back to her seat.

The guy didn't go after her, merely staying in the aisle, looking at the top of her head as she gripped her laptop again and closed it, too frustrated to even think about typing right then.

Soon the mutterings of the four reached her ears again, but she ignored them and put her head on Duff's flank, tears creeping out of the corner of her eyes. She tried to make them stop, but they wouldn't, and so, she buried her face into the fuzz of her tiger and just let them loose.

….. AAAAAAW …...

Bill and the other two watched as Tom walked up the aisle to the girl who was on the plane with them, he exchange exasperated looks with Georg and Gustav before looking forward again and watching.

Soon Tom was standing behind the girl, she didn't even notice, but Tom seemed to be looking at something over her shoulder before he reached his arm out and pulled something out from the girl's body.

He watched as Tom held up a white tiger with black stripes, raising an eyebrow he then noticed the girl getting up, Tom didn't and turned to them, a smile on his face as he told them, in their own language, "Look! She has a little friend to go on trips with her! How old does she think she is, five?"

The girl's face transmitted her confusion at not being able to understand him, but she strode to Tom, shouting at him as she did so.

Tom was tackled to the ground when he didn't respond to the girl, Bill and the two exchanged grins of mirth at this, and soon enough Tom did his perverted stuff.

Which, most interestingly, didn't work, and the girl slapped him, causing Bill, Georg, and Gustav to burst out into loud laughter. They watched as she got up and then walked away, very pink in the face, Tom leaping up after her after she had gotten a few feet away.

Bill stopped laughing and watched his brother closely as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder and turned her around. They said something to one another and then the girl turned again and sat back in her seat.

Soon her head disappeared and Bill could see no more of her, Tom sat back down beside him, rubbing his face where she had slapped him.

"Little cat." He muttered, nodding towards the seat where the girl was located, Bill rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you hadn't of messed with her, maybe she wouldn't have slapped you, which was very funny, if I say so." He told his brother, who scowled at him.

"Well, I think she might have warmed up to me, you know, after she slapped me, because she gave me this look man." Tom glanced up as well and smirked.

Bill's ears picked up a small choking sound and he turned his head towards the sound, only to see Gustav holding his hands to his throat, Georg was pounding him on the back.

Soon enough Gustav stopped choking and then burst out laughing; he had obviously heard what Tom said.

Tom scowled, "I know she was." he muttered, looking into his hands on his lap as he did so.

Bill sighed and got up, he was fully intending to go up to the girl and apologize to her, Tom and the other two watched as he did so, their thoughts all different as to why he was heading up there.

Soon enough Bill was sitting beside the girl, to his horror, though, she had her head on the white tiger's side and her shoulders shook as she cried. The thought crossed his mind to run, but she had heard him sit beside her, and her head rose as she probably expected Tom to be beside her.

Her face was slightly red and her eyes shined from the unshed tears, but when she saw him the stern look in her clear eyes faded. He cleared his throat and she raised an eyebrow, wiping a hand under her eyes to clear away the tear tracks.

"I am sorry for my brother's actions, he is… more than a little bit of a pervert." He told her, after thinking out the words so he could say them in English.

The girl nodded and raised her head a little more, moving her hands around the tiger's body to hold him to her, "I accept the apology you gave me," she seemed to be thinking as she examined his face, "you look, familiar to me, what is your name?" she asked.

Bill's eyes widened at the thought of her not knowing who he was, but he told her his name and then her eyes sparked in recognition. "Ah, I do know you, if only a little. I am pretty sure my sister is addicted to your band." She told him.

Bill smiled, "Well, we have that effect on young women." He answered.

"Hah, I meant to say you, you see, she thinks you are the MAN, so to speak. I had to make her a shirt one day with pictures of you on the front. Actually, it was for Christmas." She stated.

Bill smiled and she patted the seat beside her, "Come here, I'll show you a picture I kept of it." She told him.

Bill shrugged and moved over so he was sitting directly beside her as she took a laptop out of her bag an opened it. Once the screen stopped being black he saw a Microsoft word document was up. She minimized it and opened up another screen and soon came to a picture of a young girl, early teens by the look of her, wearing a white shirt with various photos of him on it.

Casey started talking about her sister and her addiction to boys of all ages older than her. Bill told her about Tom's and girls, but she screwed her face up and asked him not to talk of 'that pervert' right then. Bill surmised that she might still be a little mad.

They were getting along great when the bane of Casey's existence walked up and climbed over the seat so he could sit down beside her on the other side, making her a little Casey sandwich between the two tall brothers.

She turned her head to see his smiling face and then looked right back at Bill's, "You know, I don't think you two are twins, you look so different." She told him, laying a hand on his arm and narrowing her eyes.

Bill glanced down at her hand and then back up, her eyes seemed to be telling him something. But he didn't get the message and only stared in confusion at her until she made a small joke and he laughed at it.

Casey was making sure to ignore the presence on her other side until he either, a) went away, or b) apologized for doing what he did.

Tom didn't like being ignored, and especially if the one ignoring him was doing it with his brother. That was irksome, and he didn't like the feeling at all. But, he guessed if he tried to apologize, it would make her talk to him too.

So Tom put a hand on her arm and she stiffened before slowly turning her head towards him and raising a finely built eyebrow.

He hesitated for a moment, during which he looked at his brother, who silently made the go for it sign, and then looked back down.

"I am… sorry, if I offended you earlier." He told her, after a short pause.

Casey simply looked at him for a minute, letting him sweat it out, before blinking, "Okay, just, don't touch me there ever again, ok?" she asked, her eyes watering for effect.

Tom nodded and she sighed and turned her head, but not her body, he noticed, back to Bill, "Really Bill, does he do this often?" she asked, very curious.

Bill shook his head, "Nope, hardly ever." He told her cheerfully. Casey nodded, and then looked at the watch on her wrist.

Tom gave a sudden jolt, he looked down at his own wrist and then at hers, noticing that it was much too big for her own.

"Hey!" he cried out, indignant, Casey looked up at him with sly eyes.

He grabbed her wrist, "This is mine, how did you get it off without me noticing?" he asked, Casey giggled, holding Duff with her left hand while Tom took his watch back.

"A girl never tells her secrets much like a fox never tells his own." She told him, in truth, she had gotten it while he had his hand on her arm.

Bill was laughing along with her but she stopped mid-laugh and yawned, covering it up with a tiny hand. "Well, not this wasn't fun; can you two go away while I get some sleep? This flight is ten hours; I'd like to spend eight of them in an unconscious state." She told them.

Bill shrugged and went back to the other two and talked to them. Tom, well, Tom was Tom and so he simply stayed.

Casey noticed and looked at him, "Well?" she asked, Tom shook his head and she sighed, "Fine, but if I catch you staring or touching you will wish your mama hadn't of even thought about having you." She threatened him.

Tom ignored her threat and watched as she summoned the lady for a blanket and a pillow, which came shortly after. Casey leaned the seat back and curled up around the tiger, she kept her eyes on him until finally, she was asleep.

Tom didn't know why, but he liked the thought that he had been the last thing she saw before going off.

He heard movement and looked up to see the other three settling down in front of him, Gustav produced a board from nowhere and Georg took a little pack off cards out of his pocket, "Game of Poker?" he asked, shuffling the deck.

Bill rolled his eyes and took the laptop Casey had at her feet, he looked at her to be sure she really was asleep and then opened it. It may be an invasion of privacy yes, but he was curious about the other things she had on there.

Including this one picture of her in a suit with a guy in a suit that looked almost exactly like hers, they were fighting, apparently, and she seemed to be winning. The photo had been shot when her fist had connected with the mystery guy's jaw and had followed his head as it snapped back.

He saw a little caption under it and read the words, '_Lon and I, fighting… again, lol, two to one bizitch!_'

He wondered who this Lon guy was, and looked up to see she was still sleeping, deciding it would probably be safer for him, after seeing that picture, who wouldn't, to put the comp away again.

They played around for a couple of more hours before lightning boomed around the plane and suddenly Casey was awake again, her arms wrapped around the closest thing to her. This, whether to Tom's delight or disappointment they couldn't tell, happened to be Tom's head.

Her arms were wrapped around it in a death grip, and his face was buried in her bosom. She blinked and sniffed a minute before looking down at the half-buried head of Tom before screeching and throwing him off of her.

Only for him to rebound in point two seconds and wrap his own arms around her body, saying, "I knew you would warm up to me!" to her.

Bill and the others watched as she drew her arm back and punched him in the gut making him groan and release her.

Tom wrapped his arms around his belly and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and whining, "Why me?" to the occupants of the first class section.

Bill saw her roll her eyes before thunder split the sky and she then grabbed her tiger and held onto it, throwing the cover around herself for more protection. He raised an eyebrow and she caught him, giving him a half-hearted glare before looking around warily.

The plane shook and she squeaked, drawing her body into a ball, tiger in the middle, as it did so.

Then, possibly the worst moment ever, lightning hit the wing of the plane. They all were jolted and thrown onto the floor, before the curtain was thrown open and a very distressed looking waitress appeared, her eyes wide with fear and despair.

"You all have to get your seatbelts on immediately, hurry!" she screamed, hurrying forward and helping Casey back to her seat. They did as was told and Casey put her tiger back in her lap and her laptop in her bag before turning her own eyes to the man sitting beside her.

Tom glanced at her, his own eyes wide at the possibility of the plane going down over open sea.

The woman was telling them the news, which probably wasn't smart, that one wing was fried, the engines burnt from the lightning, and they were going down. She also explained that they were above the southern pacific, which meant that they were somewhere near South America, or so Casey assumed.

They were being shifted downward, as if the plane was doing a nose dive, which, Casey realized sickeningly, they probably were. But it leveled out a bit; the feeling of being pulled down was still there though.

Apparently the others felt it as well, because the lady trying to help them was bombarded with questions, she tittered frighteningly and headed back to the flight captains quarters before they could get answers.

All four members of Tokio Hotel were in an uproar, they didn't know what was going on; it was supposed to be a vacation flight not some death flight!

Casey felt somehow disconnected suddenly, sure she felt Duff's fur in her arms, and the voices screaming around her, but she didn't feel part of it anymore.

She breathed deeply and called upon her inner strength, feeling it surge forth and bring her to a calmness that was laughable at the situation she was in. She closed her eyes and reopened them to find she had reacquainted herself with her body again, suddenly there was a whizzing sound, a couple of distant screams, and then the floor jolted under their feet, shaking their very bones.

There was a blackout, and then she could see again, she unbuckled her seat belt and stood, shakily, to look around. There was no movement like that of a boat, so she surmised that they had landed on some land somewhere.

She looked around and saw the other three getting up as well, they were looking around, Casey started walking to the curtain, she made it and pulled it open to find a gruesome sight. Apparently the waitress had stood between the two pilots and watched as they headed to their dooms.

Her body was hanging half out the window of the plane, the two pilots had their necks at odd angles, and, judging from the way there was bruises in the small shapes of finger pads, she thought the woman had grabbed the back of their necks, maybe to reassure herself. But whatever it was, once the plane had hit the ground, and she had been thrown forward, the momentum, and the grip she might have had on their necks, had snapped them. Killing them softly.

So to speak.

Casey pulled the curtain closed again and turned, only to run into someone's chest, she looked up to find a very pale Tom, she looked back over her shoulder and cleared her throat before looking back at him. "They… they…. they died." She stuttered out, never really feeling comfortable with dealing with the death of people.

She thought of the lifeless bodies of the team of three, thinking, '_It could very well have been us._' She sighed and brushed her bangs from her eyes, her brain immediately kicking into gear and going through what all they needed to check before they went to get off the plane.

What she didn't want to check was if there were anymore dead bodies around, she didn't think she could handle that.

The storm raged around the broken plane as they split into groups and started exploring the damage and seeing if something, anything, was salvageable.

…. FIRST …...

-My first multi chaptered LOST fanfic. Well, it could be Lost, or it could be a flipped out version of Flight 29 Down… maybe I should introduce Corbin Bleu…. Nah. Anyway, as I was saying, well, typing, I had this idea, from one of my crazy dreams involving me and planes crashing.

WHICH I HATE LIKE STINKY LICORICE!

Anyway again, I had this dream involving me, planes, and crashing. Then I was at my grannies and she has Dish, so my little cousins were watching that show, and then my brain started up into gear…. again. I swear if I don't stop thinking I'm going to end up with a little more on my hands than I bargained for.

Well, got to go!

-Mistress Fang


	2. LEECHES

**Title: **Flight 289 Down: Tokio Hotel Style!

**Chapter 2:** LEECHES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but myself, and the plane which I DESTROYED because I hated it.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Casey

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair Color: **Black with blue tint

**Eye Color: **Blue with white throughout

**Skin Color**: tan, and getting tanner everyday

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 150

………………… WHERE!? …………………………………………….

Casey pulled the drapes back cautiously, looking in after gathering her wits. Nothing, she sighed gratefully and proceeded to go through the little room and to the back of the broken plane. She was followed by Tom; he alone was brave enough to face perpetual dead bodies.

"I don't smell anything… or death, so, it must be clear." She muttered, turning the handle on the metal door and going through it. It gave a creak and stopped about half way open, but it didn't bother her, she went right into the dark and took a look around before heading to the pile of scattered boxes on the left.

Tom followed and watched as she tried, unsuccessfully, to get one of them open. He chuckled and reached around with one hand to grip one side and then pulled, the nails groaned and the wood cracked as their combined effort lifted the lid.

Casey flung the lid away when it finally came off and reached into the box carefully, grasping something long and cold. She furrowed her brow and lifted it, pulling out a military issued AK 47.

Tom blinked at the long, black, gun and his eyes widened, Casey smiled and put it on the box to fumble around with it, she got a button pressed and then something popped. A black cartridge fell out of the bottom and landed on the floor.

Casey stooped to pick it up and turned it over, "We have just hit the jackpot Tom. I do believe we have a full box of guns with ammo here." She told him, putting the cartridge back in and heaving the gun to her shoulder to peer through the lens.

Tom just stared at her, "And how would you know how to handle it?" he asked, moving closer to the box and peering in to see a couple more of the black weapons.

"Because I used to go to boot camp since I was fifteen." She told him seriously. "That and I go hunting every season."

Tom shifted his gaze to her, his eyes wide with shock, "You hunt? And eat meat?" he asked incredulously.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah, meat is good for your body." She told him, and then she put the gun back and moved to the next box.

Tom sighed, and then helped her open the next box, which looked like a shipment of artillery. Tom wondered why they were on a plane that had been transporting military goods.

Casey voiced his question, but neither had an answer, so they lapsed into silence. Casey and Tom continued opening the boxes and crates, occasionally finding bottles for water, or the odd thing of blankets.

Finally they were ready to go back, "It's enough that I have to _walk_ around during a storm like this, add it to having to search for stuff I can use so I can _live_ and you have a pretty scared woman on your hands." She stated on the way back.

Thunder and lightning cracked around the motionless plane throughout the night.

……………………………….. EH ……………………………………...

The next morning dawned early, it was grey though, and a light drizzle was still coming from the heavens, Casey went back to the back and got a gun from the case, and a couple of water bottles as well, before proceeding to kick the door open and head out.

The boys were still asleep, so she had to leave a note behind explaining where she went.

'Those dorks, if they hadn't of stayed up so late they wouldn't be sleeping still…' her thoughts were dismal as she trudged through the forest. She encountered several forms of life, none human.

After three hours she turned and headed back, making sure to follow the trail of broken twigs back. She had found nothing to signal that people had ever been here, not even a campfire, so she assumed that they were somewhere on an unknown island.

Which was weird, as she thought the world had been combed over for islands such as this one, she had deduced that it was a pretty beautiful vacation spot… as long as that vacation was for the hardy.

Casey made it to the plane and pulled in the broken door until it opened back up and she stepped inside. She set the gun down by the counter and turned to shut the door again, and then she picked the gun back up and turned to see Bill staring at her, wide eyed.

No, wait that was wrong, he was staring at the gun on her back wide eyed. She cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?" she asked, going around him and heading to the passenger section of the plane.

Bill followed her, holding up her note, "Where did you go? You could have gotten hurt, especially with that thing!" he exclaimed. Casey rolled eyes he couldn't see and put the gun on a seat, making sure the safety was on before turning back to Bill.

"Bill, as much as you probably want to believe, I know how to take care of myself, I am not like those silly little toothpicks from that stupid show The Hills, I came from deep down south. Deal with it." She picked up her tiger and flopped down on a seat with him.

Bill sat beside her, "Did you find anything?" he asked. Casey shook her head, knowing what he meant by anything.

"A disturbing amount of poison ivy, some deer, ummm, monkeys, and a cool looking lake, oh, here," she tossed him a bottle of the water from the lake, "I managed to get several bottles filled, go me." She smiled and lolled her head back.

Bill thanked her and drank from the bottle, tasting the water, it was cold, and clear tasting, he dribbled a little into the palm of his hand and flung it back towards Tom and the other two.

Waking them up instantly and making them scream like little girls.

Casey cracked up, folding over Duff and laughing her heart out. Bill joined in with her and soon all five were laughing, Tom and Bill's laughter died early, though, and Casey noticed.

"Hey, what's with the hang-dog looks?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Tom shifted his glance away from hers and Bill just stayed silent.

Casey let the silence reign for a minute before turning to the front and getting up. She went to the white dry erase board and took a black marker out of her back pocket.

"Alright," she started, drawing a kind of mini-map on the board, "this is how far I've traveled and seen, there are all kinds of dangerous animals here, I haven't seen them all, but I heard quite a few." She turned and marked out possible camp locations.

The boys listened aptly, not interrupting her lecture, though; they felt as if they were back in school again. And they hated school. Except for Bill, but he was a little weird in the first place.

Casey turned back to the board and circled one more place before taking the marker and drawing out the lake. "I am thinking this place would be good, it's out of direct sunlight, near the lake, and I didn't find ANY poison ivy around it for at least a half mile in all directions." She told them, pointing her marker to a place right inside the forest area.

"But wouldn't we want to be seen? I mean, right in the little, I am guessing it's a valley, shouldn't other planes see us?" Tom asked.

Casey shrugged, "If you want to go directly under the elements go ahead, me? I would rather not because the storms here are obviously intense, and I don't know what kind of seasons are going on… do you see what I mean?" she asked.

Tom nodded and sat back, thinking something along the lines of, 'comfiest school I ever went to…' he just watched from then on.

Casey sighed as she looked around, after having gotten them to settle on the place she had chosen. "Well, we need to go to the cargo hold, the one that holds our bags and stuff. I have a tent in one of mine, I was going to go hiking with a buddy of mine." She explained.

The boys nodded and she led the way back to the back of the plane, pushing a box out of the way here and there, but otherwise it was a pretty clear path. She saw a big hole right in the middle of the second cargo hold though, and a decent amount of water on the floor.

"Well, I'm glad animals didn't try to get in through that." She muttered, proceeding to go through the water, she missed seeing two poles side by side and stepped into what looked like a flat floor of water.

She didn't even have time to scream as she fell under, she thrashed and sank, her mind going blank. Suddenly arms were wrapped around her and she was hauled up to sit on the edge, coughing up what water she had swallowed.

She saw the four standing around her with worried expressions, Bill's upper half wet and his hair standing on end, he had been the one to pull her out.

Casey felt the burn as her throat got the water to exit her lungs, but she didn't really feel it, she was a bit too busy trying not to laugh at Bill's hair.

Which, of course, didn't work and soon she was on the floor holding her stomach and trying not to roll back into the water.

Bill didn't get it, "I don't know what's going on, I save you, and you laugh?" he asked her.

Casey shook her head and pointed her finger at his hair, "Your," she coughed and water came up a little, "your hair!" she exclaimed.

Tom, Georg, and Gustav all turned to see what she was laughing at. Of course, they all burst out laughing as well. Bill became irritated, "What?! What are you guys laughing at?" he asked angrily, pouting a bit.

Casey finally stopped laughing and grabbed his head, directing him to lean over the water and look at his reflection.

He did NOT like what he saw, "MY HAIR!!!!!"

……………………….. GREAT ………………………………………...

Once they had grabbed their bags they had a slight problem, how to get their stuff across the water without getting it wet? Tom solved the problem, however, when he grabbed a piece of metal and put it on the water, testing to see if it floated.

Amazingly it did and they found they could pile at least five bags each on it before transporting it across the gorge of water and seeing it safely to the other side.

Casey turned and grabbed the last bag, she put it on the sheet of metal and then straightened, only to see Tom removing his shirt and poking at something black. Her eyes widened, she paled, Tom glanced over at her and saw her looking, and he looked back at the black thing on his chest and tried to pull it off.

"Ow!" he yelped, letting go immediately, Casey sighed, grabbed the bag back off the metal sheet, and opened it.

"Tom, how did you get a leech on you?" she asked, taking something small and black out of the bag and zipping it back up.

Tom looked at the leech, "Is that what this is?" he asked quietly, the other three on the other side watched, wondering what was going on.

"Yes, um, Tom," she hesitated before flicking her hand, a blade the size of her middle finger popped out, Tom's eyes widened, "I am going to have to cut it off you." She told him.

Tom backed up, "Hey now, don't get any funny ideas…" he trailed off; Casey was getting nearer, "Really! Stop, I'm warning you." Casey jumped and landed on Tom's chest, flooring him.

"It'll only hurt if you resist." She told him solemnly, Tom turned beseeching eyes to the three on the other side, wishing they could help him, but they were falling over laughing.

Casey took his moment of distraction and cut the head off the leech, blood spurted and got her across her face as she did so, then she placed gentle fingers on the ugly thing and carefully lifted it off Tom's skin.

She threw the dissected leech back into the water and got up, "Now, was that so bad?" she asked, turning and washing her face of blood. Tom looked down and only saw a little pinprick of blood. "Of course, there might be more… but you'll have to get them off if they are anywhere inappropriate." Casey stated, wiping her knife off and shutting it.

Tom took his shirt off and put it on the metal sheet before hopping in the water, "Get that last bag on there and let's carry this thing over there so you can make sure there aren't any others." He told her, Casey shrugged and topped the pile before hopping in too.

When they got back over three more leeches had attached themselves to Tom again and he was looking a bit paler, not too much, but one could tell he was loosing blood.

Casey sighed, "Fugnuggets of doom." She stated, getting the last bag off and turning back to Tom, "Alright, take off the pants, you obviously have more than those three on you." She told him

Tom didn't say a word, a fact that worried his brother and band mates, but just took his pants off to reveal black boxers. Casey circled him and counted a total of six leeches on his legs alone, she cursed again and then took her knife back out.

She took the three off his chest first and then knelt down to do the ones on his legs. She got the last one and then stood back up, staring Tom dead in the eye, "You'll have to make sure there aren't anymore of them ANYWHERE on your body, I'll turn around and you can check." She told him.

Tom nodded and Casey turned around.

Soon enough there was a sound of disgust as Tom checked under his boxers, she rolled her eyes and handed him the knife so he could get rid of whatever the hell he was seeing.

Tom did just that and then handed her knife back to her before searching through his bags and pulling out dry clothes.

Casey turned to the other three, eyeing them, "Okay, you three, check yourselves as well." She ordered, they hurried to do as she asked; they didn't want to pass out from blood loss.

Casey sighed before turning back around and pulling her shirt away from her body a bit to see just one of the blood sucking slugs. She sighed and cut it off with her knife before shimmying out of her pants and looking around there.

Satisfied that she held no more on her body she put the pants back on and turned to see the other three standing in nothing but underwear, she threw a hand to her face to hide her vision, "AH! My eyes!" she exclaimed.

They looked at her oddly, "But, you didn't say anything to Tom about it." Bill told her, still searching, he had found three blood suckers.

Casey narrowed her eyes behind her hand, "He was in BOXERS! Not practically see through underwear!" she told him angrily. Bill chuckled and took her proffered knife to cut away the leeches.

Georg and Gustav glanced at each other and shrugged; they then took the knife from Bill and started getting the things off of their bodies as well.

Once they were all reasonably dressed Casey helped drag the bags out of the water room, she looked out one window as she passed it and saw that the tail of the plane was in a river, odd, she hadn't noticed that when she was exploring…

They got back to the front with the last bags, "Alright, we need to lower the number of bags we have, we can't seriously take this many to the campsite and keep them all safe at the same time." She told the guys.

She received some grumbles but ignored them in favor of her own bags, she had six, and she needed to make that three. Casey opened one bag and saw a necklace she didn't recognize on the top of a pile of clothes, a note beside it in her mom's handwriting confirmed the identity of it and probably where it came from as well.

She took the letter and read it through, '_Casey, I know you say you don't like jewelry, but I feel like giving this to you, have fun on your hiking trip and don't forget us when you jump off that cliff to the water below, I can't believe you are into cliff jumping._'

The trinket glimmered as Casey lifted it and examined it. It was made of some sort of metal, there weren't any fine cut gems on it, and it had spikes on it. Which was unusual, Casey smiled, thanking God that her mom was thoughtful; she knew Casey didn't like things that were too girly, and so probably went to a shop that specialized in boy jewelry.

Casey clasped it around her neck and then bent back down, taking things out and setting them to the side, sorting through clothes, junk, art books, and spiral notebooks. She stopped after all the bags were empty and started piling her clothes in a bag, seeing as her luggage was always huge, she could fit all her clothes in one bag.

Casey then looked at the notebooks and art books/supplies. She decided to keep them, so she started piling them in another of her suitcases, She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Bill and Tom fighting over something.

Casey stepped over and leaned in a little to see what it was, she then heard what they were saying, in German.

Sighing she turned and let them fight over the make-up and wished she could understand other languages, she thought about it, 'Well, at least I got stuck with the ones who knew English.' She thought, hearing a muffled thump and then curses.

Casey put some of the shoes she deemed 'suitable' for the environment in the last suitcase, she got the tent bag and put it on top of the first bag, she then cast a cursory glance over the rest of the stuff and started putting in the stuff that she could use.

A small thing of non-perishable food, her scarves that she used to cover her head, a couple of hats, the rest of her pencils, all of the books she had brought along, six collapsible bowls, her laptop, she couldn't use it but she could save it until they were rescued, her camera and some batteries, her rosary, Duff, her hairbrush, and her four containers of hair shampoos and conditioners.

Once done Casey surveyed the inside and then zipped all three bags up, then she turned and saw that boys were done as well. She glanced around, "Are you guys ready? How many bags do each of you have?" she asked, looking around.

All four held up five fingers, Casey's eye twitched, she opened her mouth, but then, she stopped, "Fine, but whatever you take you are carrying." She warned, going back to the first cargo room and taking one of her bags with her to load up on the ammo for the guns, and then the guns themselves which she slung on her back.

Casey returned, thankful for the wheels on the bottom of her bag that made the object a little easier to carry, and then watched as each man grabbed four bags to a hand and put the fifth on their backs. She snickered, 'I hope they know we have quite a distance to walk…' she thought.

Then she settled down and went down the hall to strap one of her own bags to her back and then grabbed the other two by their handles, thankful that she had the art supplies and clothes on the ground. To tote something heavier would be killer, she sighed and started out the door, they made an odd sight, trudging their way to the camp site she had chosen.

But, of course, they didn't really care, as the first bellies began to rumble.

………………………….. HAHA ……………………………………….

Casey sighed as she loaded one of the guns and then stood, "Well, I'll be back… Tom, are you the strongest?" she asked.

Tom grinned and nodded, Casey grinned and motioned for him to follow her, "Correction, we will be back, after a while. Go do something NOT lethal or dangerous." She warned the other three.

Bill, Gustav, and Georg sat on the ground; playing poker, "Yeah, yeah, go on, we'll keep a look-out." Gustav said to her.

Casey shrugged and then turned; soon she and Tom disappeared into the foliage.

Bill glanced at the gun beside Gustav, "How on earth did you get her to show you how to use that, Gustav?" he asked, slipping into his native tongue.

Gustav patted the gun and smiled as he surveyed his hand, "All she told me how to do was to turn the safety off, point, and shoot." He stated.

Bill and Georg stared at him with wide eyes.

Casey turned to Tom, "Stay right here, _right here_, while I climb this tree, do not make any movements, and do not make any noises. Don't MOVE." She warned him before turning and climbing up the tree.

Tom watched her go before sitting and picking at the grass.

They stayed like that for two hours, Tom occasionally sighing and then throwing a handful of grass in the air. He could think of a million other things he could be doing right about now.

Casey stilled, she saw movement, and narrowing her eyes she looked through the scope and fiddled with the silencer before sighting the brown blob coming through the trees.

Tom was about to stand and ask what the fuck she was doing up there when there was a muffled bang and something heavy dropped to the ground.

Tom jumped and let out a yelp as Casey landed on the ground in front of him, gun back on safety. She stood and glanced back at him, "Hey, where are those ropes I put beside you?" she asked.

Tom shivered and grabbed the ropes to give them to his female companion; Casey strode forward and knelt down.

She sighed and closed the brown eye of the buck she had felled, "I am sorry to kill you, my brother, but I am in need of your flesh," she heard Tom about to come closer and waved a hand his way to stop him, "your flesh feeds us as the grass gives your life to you. May your people be fat and happy, and plentiful." She finished.

Then she tied the rope around the animals back legs and turned to Tom, who was watching her with an odd look on his face. Casey blushed and then cleared her throat, "We need to get him closer to camp, hurry up and grab one of these ropes." She told him, turning back and slitting the deer's throat with the knife at her belt.

Tom was repulsed, the thing was huge, and dead, and was once alive, but now dead, and he had to help her drag it to the camp? He saw her give him a look and sighed, grabbing a rope and throwing his weight against it.

The carcass, bleeding out through two wounds now, began to move. Tom and Casey grunted as they pulled the large animal back to the area where they had decided to live until they were rescued.

Tom turned his gaze to Casey as they neared the camp, a thin trail of smoke being the indicator, "What was that you said to this thing back there?" he asked curiously.

Casey kept her gaze to the ground, not answering, Tom thought she hadn't heard him and opened his mouth to ask again, "It's my apology, well, my nation's apology, to the deer for taking his life. I never do so until I have real need of it, like today, I have said it more times in my life than you can count your bed mates." She finally spoke up.

Tom accepted that answer and looked ahead again, they were in view of the camp, there was a sudden slack on the other side of the rope and Tom nearly fell forwards.

Casey was looking at a tree directly beside her, "This one will do." She told him, turning and then watching the deer carcass, "Go get the others so I can do this." She stated, looking in his general direction.

Tom shrugged and walked to the camp to see the three on the ground looking up. Tom kicked Bill in the leg, Bill looked over at him "Come on, Casey needs our help." Tom said, going and doing the same to Gustav and Georg.

They all got up and headed to the place Casey and Tom had stopped. Only, now, the ropes were around one of the branches of the tree, with a sinking feeling Tom began to suspect what they were about to do.

Casey stood from the deer's head and threw something white away in a bowl that certainly hadn't been there before. "Okay, you are guys, so you must not be queasy about this. If you are, and decide to throw up, don't do it on the deer or I'll feed you the parts you defiled." She told them.

They nodded, Bill kept staring at the deer, the movie Bambi where his mother had been killed by hunter kept flashing through his head. Casey instructed each of the boys to grab hold of one of the two ropes, two guys to a rope, while she climbed up and tied off the ropes so the deer wouldn't fall while she worked on it.

They nodded and took their places, Casey scrambled up the tree and knelt on the branch, "Ok, pull!" she shouted down at them. The boys heaved, grunted with the effort, and heaved again; sweat began pouring from their pores.

Casey saw the deer begin to rise, "More!" she called out, they scrambled and the deer was lifted off the ground completely. She didn't tell them to stop, but she took a little clasp from her pocket, it would secure the carcass until it was done. Usually it would be used in her rock climbing forays, but right now it had a better use.

She did some quick work and then looked up, "Okay, stop." She called out. Tom and Bill fell face first into the grass, gasping for breathe. Gustav and Georg leaned on their knees and shivered.

Casey slid down one of the ropes and then turned to the four, a smile on her face, "You'll be thankful to know that this doesn't have to be repeated," obvious relief spread across their faces, "but I also find that you four severely lack in muscle. What is wrong with you?" she asked the question, her eyes curious.

"We don't work out." Tom stated, looking over at her from his position on the ground.

Casey rolled her eyes and turned her back on the guys, taking a big knife from her sheath and put it near the end of the deer's belly. She then began making cuts, much to the horror of the four behind her who had probably never seen that much blood in their lives.

Gustav and Georg went to the camp and came back with the piece of metal they had used to drag the luggage from the plane; they figured it would be of some use to her.

Bill and Tom inched away and sat up, watching with morbid interest.

Casey noticed nothing, so intent on her job, except where to make her next cut. She finally was able to peel the hide away and reveal the muscle and fat and meat the deer had on it. She carefully laid it on the ground and determined to use it for carrying away the unwanted items.

Once she had done that she reached into the chest cavity, smearing her arms until the shoulder with blood, and got the insides out, she put everything but the stomach and liver on the hide, the other two were put on the plane metal, she sighed and noticed that by this time the sun was burning high in the sky.

This meant higher temperatures, flies, and sweat. It already felt like ninety-nine degrees right then.

Casey glanced at the boys, determining something, 'Yeah, they more than likely have girlfriends they are all devoted to, so, it won't matter.' She thought.

She turned her back to them and put blood encased hands on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and above her head. She then tied it to a loop on the pants she was wearing and turned her attention to the deer again; if she was to work it would be without her good shirt on.

Tom was in awe, she actually stripped down to her bra in front of them! Now, if he could only get every other girl in the world to do that, he would be all set.

Bill's mind blanked out, it wasn't the first time he had seen a woman's half naked back, nor would he say it would have been the first time to have seen a woman naked if she had been caught running around in her birthday suit. But the tattoos on her back, they were something to take a look at.

He blinked and barely made out some sort of tattoo that had the outline of a wolf running along the bottom of her shoulder.

Gustav and Georg had sat down to start playing cards at camp again.

Casey finally finished the deer, bones and other undesirables lying on the hide, the meat they could use was on the plane metal.

She wiped her hands on her discarded shirt and then glanced down at it, cursing softly as she realized what she did. But the damage was done, and there was nothing more she could do about it.

She sighed and turned, taking a piece of rope she had cut from the main one, and tying it around a little loop thing, it looked like it used to be part of a stairwell, something the plane mechanics could have used to look over and repair the plane with.

She tugged on it and found the metal east to maneuver, she turned to the brothers, raising a still rather bloody arm and pointing at the metal beside her, "You two take this; I will take the rest of it. I'll be back before long, don't blow anything up or invite any animals into camp." She ordered, lifting a part of the hide and starting to drag it away.

Bill and Tom watched her go, and then they looked at her, "Where the hell did this woman come from?" Tom questioned, looking at the place where they had last seen the shirtless woman in question.

Bill got up, wiped the dirt and grass from his pants, and helped Tom up, "I don't know, but I think I am glad to have her, imagine landing here by ourselves, we would starve." He stated.

They both weren't looking forward to breaking their oath of never eating meat again, but it was apparently the only thing on the menu for now.

……………………………… HEH ……………………………………..

Late that night, as the five slept in the tent, something stirred.

Quite a bit away. It gave a moan and rolled, exposing pale flesh to the moon as it came free of the tree trunk it had used for its hiding spot.

It blinked and raised an abused arm to look at it before turning over and crawling a bit on its belly to sip at a puddle. Then it stood and looked around, rather shakily it set off, heading in the opposite direction it had come from in the first place.

The young woman trudged slowly through the night, occasionally getting stares from the local residents, until dawn approached and she had to seek shelter again.

The woman looked at her arm again, the moon's last rays shown on it, 'Good-bye'.

……………………………….. OOOOOOH ……………………………

-Alright.

**Statement I would love to say before you review and taunt me:**

Yes, I know Casey seems like the ULTIMATE Mary Sue for you guys to pick on, but, let me tell you.

She is based on an actual person, ME. So if you want to insult her, you insult me, therefore, no more story. I CAN do ALL of those things, AND more, but I will only set the advantage to what skills she would need in the wild.

Make fun of her, you make fun of me.

-Mistress Fang


	3. The TreeHouse and the Finding

**Title: **Flight 289 Down: Tokio Hotel Style!

**Chapter 3:** The Tree-House and the Finding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but myself, and the plane which I DESTROYED because I hated it. And Alex is going to make an appearance from here on out.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Casey

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair Color: **Black with blue tint

**Eye Color: **Blue with white throughout

**Skin Color**: tan, and getting tanner everyday

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 150

………………………… Sick and Healing ………………………..

Casey woke refreshed after a week on this god-forsaken place. She had explored most of it and was still figuring out what was where.

Plus the local animal life gave them a run for their money on the hunting business. She sat up and went outside the tent; the heat of the guys was getting to be too much.

Once out she glanced down and saw the fire still flickering, she didn't worry about that too much, as long as they had that stash of lighters they had found on the plane they would be okay.

Well, that and as long as the boys didn't develop a taste for tobacco, she had found a patch of it growing wild near the campsite. Casey sat down beside her art pad and took a pencil from the ground beside it.

She flipped it open and turned to a blank page before taking the pencil and drawing the outline of a tree house. She wanted to make one, just to get off the ground, but she didn't know if she had the right equipment to do it with.

Like a saw and all that. But her ancestors didn't cut poles for teepees and long houses with regular saws; they used something a little different.

She sighed and put the pad down; she stood and brushed the dirt from her pants before going and getting an outfit to wear for the day.

It was looking to be a hot one, and she decided to go light on the shirt, Casey dressed quickly and then headed back to the downed plane, sure she could find something on it that would help out with her idea.

Tom woke with a muffled groan, muffled as the pillow he was resting his head on was covering his face. He rolled and sat up, shaking his head slightly as he did. He glanced around and saw that only he and the other three were still in the tent.

He sighed, she was gone again, he hated it when she did that, he was worried about her when she decided to disappear.

Tom walked out of the tent and looked around, he saw her art pad lying open and, since she had used it to give them messages before; he took it and looked at it.

It was a drawing of a pretty cool tree house; it had the rooms in it and everything, as if seen from above. He let his eyes drink up the image, maybe she had gone to chop down trees or something, but he wouldn't know what with, as they didn't have a tree cutter downer.

Meanwhile, on the plane, Casey had found three axes, which made her wonder why the plane had them at all, what were they supposed to do with them in an emergency? Knock out windows and help the plane go down?

She wondered at the stupidity of people sometimes.

She lugged the axes to the front and went back to see if they had more. Finding none she turned to go back out, when a golden colored glint caught her eyes.

Tom looked up when he heard the zipper to the tent being opened once again, he saw Georg climb out and went back to examining the picture, he was sure it had at least six rooms. But what was the sixth for?

He had figured out that this was a design for a tree house that she wanted to make; he thought it was a great idea; he would pitch in all he could. But it still made him wonder, how was she going to get all the wood necessary for this type of project?

Casey dragged a small piece of metal behind her on a string, she had found something that made her quite happy, granted it was only three bottles, but it made her smile nonetheless.

Three good sized bottles of amber colored Captain Morgan. All other bottles had busted. As she had not wanted to carry three axes and three bottles on her back, she settled for the metal.

This made her think of her project. If they worked hard, it could be done in a little less than a week. But that was only if everyone pitched in.

Once she made it back she saw everyone was up, Bill and Georg were poking at the fire boredly, Gustav sat reading… something beside the tent, and Tom was looking at her art pad intently.

"Great, this means I don't have to wait to announce something!" she exclaimed, dropping the metal beside Gustav, who flicked his eyes up at her before going back to reading. Casey frowned and kicked him, "Listen up, I have had it with sleeping on the ground, so, I am going to have you guys help me out on this project." She started.

.. I USUALLY DON'T LET TIME PASS BUT …………………..

Bill stood back with the others, examining the accomplishment they had just finished. He had never felt so tired in his life, and yet, the tiredness was dimmed at his excitement of finally completing this tree-house.

And that was what it was, a house, in a tree. He turned to his brother and saw him also marveling at it, "Isn't it great to finally complete this thing?" he asked.

It had been two weeks since they had begun this project, weather forcing them to stop every now and again. And now they were looking at a pretty decent place they could call home, as long as they were on the island.

Casey went up and grabbed the ladder; she put her feet on the bottom rung and swung for a minute before announcing it sturdy and climbing up.

Georg went up next and after him was the twins and Gustav.

Once up they went to the different 'doors' and started pulling open the curtains. It was good enough for doors, seeing as they didn't have hinges or anything to put a door up with.

Casey stepped back to where the ladder was and pulled it up until it lay on the floor coiled as best as it could be. Then she took a piece of board and laid it over the hole where they had climbed in.

She then went to the back room and pulled the curtain open on it to peer in, she saw that her, however weird looking, pulley system was up. She went over to it and, much to the horror of a watching audience, jumped on the board in the middle and proceeded to fall down.

Gustav and Tom ran over and looked down to the ground, expecting to see a splattered Casey, but all they saw was an empty board.

They glanced at each other and then back down, Casey was suddenly right beside the board, she was looking up, and cupping her hands around her mouth she shouted up, "Hey! Put that ladder back down here!"

Bill made it to the board covering the hole to the ladder first and removed it, Georg throwing the ladder down after it was completely uncovered.

Casey climbed back up, grinning madly, "Well, that was fun. Okay, now that that thing is properly tested, lets get our shit up here!" she announced.

The boys just stared at her.

Casey went back down the ladder and grabbed her bags; she threw them onto the board and glanced up, seeing Georg at the other end.

Smiling she gave him a thumb up and he disappeared; soon the board was headed up. She wondered if he knew the exact amount that her things weighed, well, even if he didn't before, he does know.

She waited until the board was back down beside her before turning and helping Bill put his own stuff on it.

They did this until all the bags were in the house and there was nothing left on the ground except for the tent and smoldering fire.

The sun was headed down by then, and they gratefully climbed back up the ladder and grabbed their things before choosing rooms and holing up in them for the night.

…………………………….. HAHA ………………………………

The girl got closer, every step she took, she felt like she was going to die.

Once she made it to a small trail she followed it, not knowing why, just following until she came to the end of it.

The woman stared at the downed plane, her eyes widening and her breath catching in her throat. She rushed for it, ignoring the sensations her legs made when she did so.

Once she reached an open spot on the plane she stopped, dithering a bit before waving away all fears and going into the plane.

Which was a mistake, as she could instantly tell; there was a dead feel to the air, like no one had been here, or lived, in a while.

She shivered and stepped back out, turning and going back to the trail, determined to see if the other end led to people, however alive they may be.

She had been walking for a couple of hours when the sun started rising, but she didn't pay any mind to it she could see a thin tendril of smoke beyond the trees. She could SEE it.

Just as she reached the clearing where a collapsed tent was, a pop rang through the air. She jumped, but it was just the fire.

Unfortunately, that was all she could take, being dehydrated, and almost without food for nearly five days. She closed her eyes, swayed, and fell, unconscious, to the ground.

Casey was, again, the first up. She sat up and put a hand to her head to rub away the sleep from eyes before standing and going to the window, the sun was barely up. She yawned and stretched before turning and twitching at the sight that lay before her.

Tom had somehow found his way into her room and was now curled up where she had been.

Casey face palmed and then shrugged, it might have gotten cold last night, but she seriously doubted it, and he was only looking for a source of heat.

She had been known by her family as the 'mini heater' during the winter. A term of endearment, she was sure.

She stepped out of the room and went to the board, pulling that open she threw the ladder out and climbed out, determined to have a morning swim before the boys got up.

But her plans were ruined once she got to the ground and took a cursory look around. There was a girl on the ground, unconscious, and looking like she hadn't seen the sun, or a bath, in weeks.

Casey rushed over and turned the girl over so she was face up, she placed her head on her chest and listened for a heart beat. There was one; it was steady, but quiet.

She cursed and rushed back up the ladder before sprinting for the pulley system and opening the board to that before throwing it down and going back to the ladder and rushing back down that as well.

She ran to the girl and picked her up as best as she could before half dragging half carrying her to the pulley and placing her on it.

Then she made yet another trip up the ladder and ran back to the pulley room. She glanced down to see the girl still on the board and then went to the crank and starting to turn it.

Once the girl was all the way in the room Casey tied the rope and pulled her onto firm ground before placing the board back over the hole and going to get blankets.

And a pair of clothes for the girl to wear, she was in clothes so torn they resembled very dirty rags.

Casey changed the girl and was placing a piece of cloth drenched with water from her canteen and a bowl on her forehead when there was a noise at the doorway.

She looked up to see Bill standing in the doorway, very pale, and gripping the sides with such force that his knuckles were turning white.

She looked back down at the girl and took another rag, dipped it into the bowl, and washed her face off gently.

Bill knelt beside them, a word escaping his mouth. Casey didn't hear him, so she just continued with what she was doing.

She moved from her face once it was completely clean and onto the girl's arms.

Bill gripped the girls other arm, "ALEX!" He cried, Casey felt her heart strings pull at the sound.

She looked at Bill, stopping what she was doing, "You know her?" she asked, eyes searching.

Bill nodded; he rubbed the girl's arm, and then came a most wonderful sound.

Alex groaned, Bill let his eyes fly from her arm to her face.

Tom was suddenly beside them, he looked equally pale.

Casey watched as the girl named Alex opened her eyes and blinked before glancing around, her half unseeing gaze landing on Bill.

Bill and Tom listened carefully as she opened her mouth and licked her parched lips; Casey poured a little water in her mouth.

Alex sighed and opened her mouth again, "Billa, oh how glad I am to see you. I love you so much." She whispered, barely being heard.

Tom blinked, he leaned forward, "Alex, where is Collette?" he asked, his eyes beseeching and his hands clenched at his sides.

Alex closed her eyes, squeezed them tight, "Dead, oh the things they did." She sobbed.

Casey saw that she was either about to break down or fall back into unconsciousness, she poured a little more water into Alex's throat and then Alex went limp.

Bill and Tom started to shake her, but Casey smacked them both, "Stop it, both of you, you'll hurt her more than she already is!" she exclaimed.

Bill looked at her through eyes swimming in tears. Tom as well, Casey closed her own and sighed, "If you want to help me out go get some of that dried deer meat and some water, put the meat in the water, and boil it until I come down there." She ordered them.

They looked about ready to argue, but she glared at them and they retreated, then she raised the dirty shirt she had on Alex's stomach, grimacing at the myriad of cuts, bruises, and gashes there.

This girl had been tortured, and horribly. There was even a crudely written word on her arm; the same one Casey had been washing.

'Good-bye' whatever that meant to either Alex or her captors, Casey would probably never know.

She continued with washing the girl of the dirt and grime covering her. She was amazed at the amount that was on her, the only time she had seen someone this dirty was when her young cousin got in a big mud puddle and played in it for a couple of minutes before running around and letting the dirt dry on his body.

She was finally finished and set the now quite dirty rag aside. She took her knife and cut the shirt and pants away from Alex's body, they fell off with a puff of smoke and she grimaced, thinking of the infections Alex could have gotten from all she had on her.

As it was she needed to make a poultice and dress the wounds.

But for now she had to get the girl in some clothes, so Casey grabbed a shirt and lifted Alex's torso up so she could pull it over her body. Once that was done she pulled her arms through it and settled her back down on the wooden floor.

Then she put her pants on her, which was by far easier than putting the shirt on her. Casey sat back and examined the girl, her hair would have to be washed, and she needed to be awoken to drink the broth the boys were making, but she looked a lot better now that she was somewhat clean and decent looking.

Casey stood and went out of the room and climbed down the ladder, she walked over to the fire and saw that the pot they had salvaged from the plane was full of water and chunks of deer meat, and it was boiling.

She took the wooden stick/spoon that she had whittled in her spare time and stirred the contents, smiling at the meat moved lazily in the broth.

Then she turned and looked for Bill, he was sitting in front of the tree and holding his head in his hands. She let the smile slide from her face, then she walked over to him, and finally sat down beside him.

"Bill, she is going to be okay. Well, ok physically, but I don't know about her mentality, she has been tortured though, horribly tortured, and she has cuts, bruises, and gashes all along her body." She told him, sitting cross legged and picking at the grass in front of her.

Bill nodded, "I want to know who did this, but I guess we won't find out until she wakes back up." He mused.

Casey blinked, "Even when she wakes up, do you think she would talk about it? Give her a couple of days before you start questioning her. It might help her." She told him.

Then she stood and grabbed a collapsible bowl and filled it with the broth before setting it to the side to cool off.

……………….. WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY ……….

Alex swam to consciousness as if she was trying to walk through molasses, it was extremely hard.

She finally opened her eyes, though, and breathed a sigh of relief when she did. She saw clearly, after blinking a couple of times, and saw that the roof to this thing was either big wooden poles, or reeds tied tightly together.

She turned her gaze left and right, landing on a figure slumped over right beside her. She moved her right arm and felt some sort of binding on it.

Alex looked down and saw a piece of cloth covering her marks, her 'Good-bye' she had put it there, with a piece of metal from that torture chamber. She then refocused her gaze on the woman dozing beside her.

Raising her arm all the way she put her hand on the woman's shoulder and tried to shake it. Failing miserably, but the woman gave a groan and stretched, waking anyway.

Casey opened her eyes expecting to see Tom or Bill, heck, maybe even Georg, but what she saw instead was bright green eyes staring up at her.

She squeaked before leaning forward and placing her hand on Alex's forehead, "How are you feeling Alex? I know you are probably hurting but tell me where it hurts the most."

Alex blinked at the cool feeling of this woman's hand against her forehead, "Well, I hurt the worst around my legs and belly, plus where they ripped my piercings out hurts like a bitch too. But let's not get onto that morbid subject for now." She stated.

Casey nodded and pulled the cover up to uncover Alex's legs before pulling her pants up as well. "I am Casey, by the way, I would say nice to meet you, but these circumstances are anything but nice." She told the now conscious woman.

Alex nodded and tried to sit up; thankfully she could do that and so sat comfortably.

Casey looked up, "how did you get these wounds?" she asked.

Alex looked away, her hair falling over her shoulder and covering her face somewhat, "I was tortured by Bill's fans."

Casey nodded and prodded one of the wounds she had wrapped, Alex let a hiss escape her throat and Casey apologized.

The curtain opened and Tom and Bill stepped in, Tom immediately going to sit beside Casey and placing his forehead on her shoulder. Bill saw that Alex was awake and fairly skipped to where she was.

Alex saw Bill and her face lit up, "Bill! I thought I was dreaming when I saw you. What is going on?" she asked, placing an arm around one of his and holding onto it while Casey moved to her other leg.

Bill explained the situation as best as he could while Casey checked Alex out. Once she was done, though, Alex turned to her, "You found me?" she asked.

Casey nodded, feeling like shrugging would set Tom off, "Yeah, I got up before these lazy asses and found you underneath this room." She told Alex

Alex nodded, "Danke, I probably owe you my life." She said, bowing her head slightly.

Casey knew only a few words of German, thankfully Danke was one of them, Bill beat her to the question she wanted to ask though, "You're welcome, but, I have to ask, what happened to you?" Bill queried.

Alex took a deep breath, and then closed her eyes, started humming, and then rocking back and forth. She held onto her knees as she did so.

Casey stared at her wide eyed, she looked up at Bill, who looked stricken, and then back to Alex, "Umm, Alex, you don't have to answer right now." She whispered to the girl.

Alex lay back down and, still humming, pulled the donated cover back up to her chin.

Bill lay beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Casey stood and helped Tom to his feet.

They exited the room and went to her own; it was still dark outside, probably around ten, so Casey was still a little tired.

She went inside her room and lay down on the pallet of covers and pillows, making herself comfortable before pulling Duff to her.

But Tom made his appearance and laid down behind her, he buried his head in between her shoulders blades. Casey sighed, turned all the way on her back, and moved her head so she was looking at his outline in the dark.

She wondered how in love he had been with this Collette girl. He seemed pretty depressed, but she couldn't ever tell in the lack of light.

Tom felt her move so his neck wasn't staining to hold his head in place; he placed an arm around her belly and felt her tiger's fur. He knew why she slept with a stuffed animal now, to comfort her in the bleakest of times.

But he didn't have one, and she wasn't about to let him have hers, so he settled for her.

She was warmer, and more comfortable, than a stuffed animal. He twitched his arm, pulling her a little closer, and breathed in her scent, thinking of how he had done this with Collette after they had laid down together some nights.

Then he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of happier times.

Casey heard Tom's breathing even out and go deeper, she sighed, thanking God that he was finally asleep. She wondered why she even allowed him in her room.

Sure his girlfriend had died, but for him to go running to another girl for comfort. She didn't really know what to think about that, Casey buried her head in the pillow and sighed.

Then she too drifted off, thinking of when they would finally get off this crazy island.

………………… MEANWHILE ………………………………….

"I am sorry to say that the flight carrying the famous band Tokio Hotel still has not been found. The world mourns for their loss."

Shane turned away from the TV fighting back tears; his sister had been on that flight. She was too young to be taken like that, way too young.

He leaned on the counter and sobs came from his chest. She was the only one he cared about in this world! The baby sister he was supposed to protect from everything!

He felt the burning tears flowing down his cheeks, he was thankful no one was around to see him like this, but he probably wouldn't have cared if they had seen.

He wanted his sister back and damnit he wanted her back now!

He turned back to the news, the lady was droning on about how the people were going to have a memorial service for the band, he scowled, why did they remember _them_? Why not his sister??!

He knew life wasn't fair, but this was overstating things just a bit.

…………………. AND BACK ……………………………………

Casey sighed as she gutted yet another deer, it was the sixth one, and it was getting a little old. She threw the heart into the fire at her side and then pulled the liver out, putting that in the pot before delving back in.

She didn't know how long they were going to stay on this place, but if she had to gut one more deer she would scream.

There was a noise behind the tree to the right of her, a kind of muffled coughing. Casey whirled around and stared before going around it and finding Bill.

Bill with rolled up green stuff held to his mouth as he puffed on it, smoke coming from his mouth as he blew it out.

Casey cocked an eyebrow and reached forward, plucking the thing from his mouth before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it and rubbing it into the dirt.

Bill turned to glare at her but she had him beat, "Don't give me that look, that stuff is bad for your health, if I see you smoking it one more time I will throw it all in the fire." She told him.

Then she turned away and stomped back to the deer to finish what she started.

Leaving Bill behind with a more than shocked look on his face.

Once Casey was done with the deer she had Gustav drag it off as she hung strips of meat on racks beside the fire and boiled the bigger chunks in some water with wild onion and some other edible plants she had found.

Tom was in the lake, swimming around lazily on his back, she kept an eye on him, who knows when he might develop suicidal tendencies, and Bill had gone back up to be with Alex.

Georg was nowhere to be seen.

She slightly wondered where he was before stirring the soup and looking up at the cloudless sky. It hadn't rained in a few days, and it was getting colder, she wondered when winter was coming around this place. It might be near the equator, but then again, it might not be. She sighed and looked back at the soup, wondering absent thoughts.

Tom lazed around the lake, going in slow circles and closing his eyes against the blazing of the sun.

It was getting a little colder, but nothing he couldn't handle right then. He heard a plink and looked around, he saw a fish swimming away and sighed before turning over and swimming back to shore.

Casey sat back on the grass, crinkling her toes and smiling, she heard footsteps coming towards her but paid them no mind right then.

Well, until they stopped and suddenly a very wet and heavy thing landed on her. She shivered and laughed, pushing at the thing, opening her eyes to find Tom.

"Get off me fatty!" she exclaimed, Tom chuckled and moved so he was lying on his back as well.

Casey turned her head toward him, "Hey," she started, Tom looked over at her, eyes closed, "has it ever been this peaceful for you?" she asked.

Tom shrugged and brought an arm over her shoulders, "I can't remember, it could have been, when we were kids." He answered honestly.

Casey looked back up at the trees above them, trying to imagine a life of fame and fortune.

But she couldn't, she supposed it was because she was used to living her life the way it was, normal.

She finally had to get up to stir the meat, and then lay back down, on her belly this time. Sighing she wondered why people did what they did. Become famous, or some other such stuff, she didn't see any reason to it except for the bands, they provided some good music most of the time.

"Did I tell you that I thought Bill looked a lot like Peter Pan when he was younger?" she asked, causing Tom to snort with laughter.

Bill stared Alex down; he slowly put a hand in his back pocket.

Alex watched him carefully, she wondered what he wanted.

Bill took a small package from his pants and handed it to Alex, "I was going to give this to you when I made it back to you in Germany, but, seeing as how we are here. Might as well give it to you now." He told her.

Alex looked confused but took the package and opened it before dumping the contents on her palm.

Her face lit up, "Oh Bill, how sweet of you, I got that tattoo. I was going to show you as well, but… you know." He nodded.

Alex turned and lifted the shirt up, "Here it is." She stated, hiding her fear of him rejecting it with fake enthusiasm.

She heard Bill's intake of breath, and then felt his fingertips on her back where the tat was. "It's amazing." She heard him breath.

Alex let out a laugh, "Thank Gott, I thought you would think it was ugly or something." She told him.

Bill took her into his arms and pulled her into his lap, mindful of her belly, "No, it's as wonderful as you are."

……………………… IMMA BE SICK …………………………..

-Bleeh. Too much love, lol

-Mistress Fang


	4. Bonds

**Title:** Flight 289 Down! Tokio Hotel Style!

**Chapter 4:** Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but myself, and the plane which I DESTROYED because I hated it. And Alex is going to make an appearance from here on out.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Casey

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair Color: **Black with blue tint

**Eye Color: **Blue with white throughout

**Skin Color**: tan, and getting tanner everyday

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 148

………………………… The Clearing ……………………………..

Casey groaned, turning in her sleep and feeling a heavy weight on top of her back, that and extra heat. She cracked an eye open and saw Tom on top of her, lying slightly sideways.

She tried to get her arms maneuvered so she could push him off, but he had them pinned, she groaned again, wriggling and finally getting one arm loose.

"Get off of me you fatty." She complained, pushing at his head, not succeeding in waking him, but making him move so he wasn't suffocating her anymore.

She sighed and relaxed again, thankful to get his dead weight off her back. It took another couple of minutes but she finally went back to sleep, never even noticing when Tom moved back almost on top of her again.

………………….. Dreamscape …………………………………….

_She was sitting in a very extravagant room, fireplace in the corner, tables next to the bed, and a couple of chairs in the middle of the room with another table._

_She went to one of the chairs and sat down in it, immediately tea appeared in front of her and she picked it up, drinking from it._

_The there was a voice, an ethereal voice, light and tinkling, beautiful. She looked up from her tea, "Welcome Casey, I am glad you have joined me for this meeting." The person now sitting across from her was saying._

_Of course, she didn't look like a person; she seemed to be made of stars. Casey cocked an eyebrow, a question on her lips, but the woman, more like a girl, she was short, waved a starry hand, "No, don't speak, I am here to tell you something, and to give a warning." She told her._

_Casey blinked, put the cup down, and sat back, all ears, the girl laughed, "Well, let's start with Tom, shall we?" she asked, waving a hand and a mini screen appeared. Casey glanced into it and saw herself and Tom still sleeping, lying together on the pallet._

"_I am glad you are taking care of him, soon you'll come to love him like I did, but right now he needs a little guidance. Show him some calm scene, let him cry, and then he'll be better." She laughed._

_Casey shrugged and turned her attention back to the girl in front of her, "Now, for the warning, one of my dear friends that I left on Earth is in peril, you need to get off that island before she dies." She said soberly._

_Casey blinked, a how the hell do we do that in her mind, and the girl shrugged, "It isn't my place to tell you, really I am not supposed to be here right now, but I am. Figure it out on your own, and for now, good-bye." The girl jumped up to leave._

_Casey raised a hand to stop her, she tried asking the girl's name, but she couldn't form the words, thankfully the girl knew what she was asking, "My name is Collette, good-bye."_

_And Casey was thrust from the dream._

……………………………… Reality ……………………………...

Casey jolted and twitched as she woke again. This time the weight was gone, but Tom still slept beside her.

She shook her head and sat up, rubbing at an eye before opening her mouth and trying out a few words to see if her throat was working.

It was and she got off the pallet, padding over to her bag and pulling out articles of clothing, that dream had been so real, and Casey's upbringing said not to ignore dreams like that. So she decided to do what Collette told her, but she wasn't sure about the loving Tom part.

That pervert would be near impossible to love unless she decided otherwise.

She decided to take a walk and gathered her gun from the corner before proceeding down the ladder. Then she walked off.

Night time darkness was giving away to the morning sun when she returned, refreshed and ready to the first part of this task Collette had set her. She had found the perfect little knoll, it was in a little clearing with a creek and the bushes on one side looked like they had blackberries on them.

Once back at camp she climbed up the ladder again and walked to her room, opening the curtain to a funny sight. Tom had very apparently missed her comfort, because now he was hugging Duff to his chest.

She put the gun down and walked over to him, softly pulling Duff away before shaking his shoulder. Tom's eyelids fluttered open and he groaned, gripping his pillow and turning his face into it, trying to elude the waking world.

Casey chuckled and shook him again, "Come on Tom, I have to show you something." She said quietly.

Tom turned his head back to her, opening one eye, she smiled and held out her hand, he gripped it and she helped him to his feet.

Then they went off, back to the little clearing that she thought was perfect. As such perfection is rarely seen in the world.

When they finally made it to the clearing Tom was fully alert and they were making a small conversation when they reached it. Casey tore her eyes from his face and turned to look at it.

She sighed, "Isn't this beautiful?" she asked, Tom turned to look at it as well.

"Hmm, I don't know, it could have a chocolate cake in the middle of it." He stated. Casey rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest before walking forward and sitting on the knoll, gesturing for Tom to do the same.

Once he was sitting beside her she turned her body to him, and, with a serious look in her eye, told him, "Now, tell me who this Collette was and what she meant to you. I'm not jealous, so don't start that, I just want to hear about her." She stated.

Tom sighed and looked down, then he pulled her to him and sat her on his lap. She squeaked but he silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

Then Tom put his lips to her ear and told her of Collette.

……………………………… LOVE …………………………........

Bill woke beside Alex once again; he smiled and buried his face into her hair, making the already awake girl giggle.

He wrapped an arm around her middle and touched her own left arm. He slid his hand down it till he reached her hand, then he felt for her band, which was strangely absent.

Bill furrowed his brow and opened his eyes, turning Alex so she was facing him he pulled her hand up and looked at it. Alex did as well, what they did not find was making them upset.

"Where is your ring?" Bill whispered, looking back up into Alex's eyes, Alex thought back.

"Oh, I think it must be in that pile of clothes Casey changed me out of. I remember taking it off so those evil girls wouldn't steal it." She told him.

Bill nodded and went to the pile of dirty, torn, clothes and picked them up. He checked all of the pockets before pulling something out, an 'aha!' look on his face before he threw the clothes back down and went back over to Alex.

Then he slid it back onto her finger and kissed her before helping her up. The improved splint on her ankle making this task a little more easy for her, and less painful.

They proceeded out and to the ladder, Bill told her she could go down the plank, but Alex laughed at him, "I may be hurt, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to go down this thing one legged. Just go down first and be sure to catch me if I do fall." She told him.

Bill nodded and went down; he reached the bottom and saw Georg and Gustav going to the lake, swim trunks in hand. Then he turned his attention to Alex and nearly had a heart attack, she was already halfway down and still going fast.

They finally made it to the seats he, Tom, Georg, and Gustav had ripped from the plane and sat down.

Alex giggled again, "These aren't the usual lawn chairs." She told him, turning her torso in his direction.

Bill shrugged, "All of us were tired of sitting on the ground, so Casey told us to go get our lazy asses something to sit on. I must say her face was priceless when we came back with these babies." He stated, remembering the astonished look on the woman's face.

A Kodak moment if there had ever been one, too bad they didn't have a camera.

Then Alex's stomach gurgled, and she blushed, "Uhm, is there any food?" she asked, turning soulful eyes on Bill, who nodded.

"Yeah, hold on and I'll get some of that leftover soup." He told her, going back to the tree house and to the room with the pulley system. He saw the box filled with little portions of soup, all held in bellies of the deer Casey had killed, which he thought was nasty but they had nothing else so…

Bill grabbed a little bag and then another before going back down the ladder and to the fire where Alex sat waiting. "This stuff tastes pretty good cold as well as hot." He told her, handing her a bag and then getting a couple of bowls and utensils.

Alex stared at the stuff as Bill poured it into the bowl for her, "Bill, you do know that there is meat in there, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Casey said that either we eat this, or search for our own vegetables." He shrugged.

Alex narrowed her eyes, "She sounds so pushy." She stated, not liking the thought of Bill and the others being ordered around.

"She is! But she is the one who does the cooking, and hunting, well, she is teaching Gustav, but she isn't that bad. You just have to get used to her." He stated, giving Alex the bowl, "Eat it slowly, who knows what your stomach will do if you eat too much and stretch it too soon." He told her.

………………………… AND THEY ARE THERE ……………

Casey and Tom lay side by side, stretched out on the flat part of the clearing; she had tear tracks running down her eyes, proof that she had been crying.

Of course, Tom did too, but he would die if she ever told the others he had cried. He had a hand twined with hers and she was humming softly, a small lullaby.

Casey couldn't believe what a life Collette had led, she also couldn't believe some fans would kill her, but she knew the world was crazy, so it made sense, in a way.

Tom closed his eyes and moved so his head was on her stomach; Casey moved her hands to his head and stroked him softly before placing them back at her sides. But he had a different plan and grabbed her hand closest to him, he felt like he had gotten a big weight off of his chest.

He stroked the back of her hand and felt the softness of it, despite the fact that they had been on this damned island for weeks, she still kept soft hands. He opened his eyes and turned his head, making her giggle and sigh before closing her eyes.

"How are your hands still soft?" he asked quietly, threading his fingers through hers, Casey took a deep breath and let it out.

"Don't tell Bill, cuz he'll steal it from me, but I keep a big bottle of cocoa butter lotion in one of my bags and I put it on after I swim." She told him softly.

Tom took that answer and closed his eyes again, there was something going on in his heart, and he didn't know what it was.

They fell asleep like that, under the sun, peacefulness surrounding them.

……………………. IN GERMANY ……………………………...

"The popular band Tokio Hotel is presumed dead, killed by a plane crash somewhere over the South Pacific Ocean. A memorial will be held for them…" Allie stopped listening, she couldn't take it.

To be accused of murdering her friends was one thing, to know that everyone she loved was dead was quite another. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall she was sitting against.

A hopeless feeling surrounded her, making her gloomy mood suicidal. But she couldn't, it wouldn't be right.

A screech tore itself from her throat as she thought these things, startling the other occupants of the cell she was in, and of the other ones surrounding it. Her cell mates had not bothered her at all, not even when she first came in, but she didn't care, EVERYONE she loved was DEAD.

Tears ran down her face, sobs tore themselves from her throat, and her fists made small thudding sounds as she hit them against the floor and wall.

There was the sound of feet against the floor, it came from outside the cell and she opened her eyes to see a guard glaring down at her, motioning for her to get up.

She did and was led to an empty room, well, nearly empty, there was a woman in a big chair at the end of the room.

Allie was led to the front of the room and mad to stand there while the lady looked at her through piercing gray eyes, "Allie, you are charged with murder, and conspiracy to murder, how do you plead?" she asked finally.

Allie felt the tears slip down her face again, "Not guilty." She spoke up, the woman looked shocked, but then her face hardened.

"You are sentenced to death by fatal administration in three months time." She ordered.

A woman Allie hadn't noticed before started coming forward, she led Allie back to the cell and shoved her in.

Allie fell forward and landed on her face, making the other occupants laugh. But she ignored them and went to her corner again, placing her head in her hands and crying harder.

…………………………. UNEXPECTED ………………………...

When Casey and Tom woke again both of their stomachs were growling in unison. Laughing they stood up and made their way to camp, Tom holding onto Casey's waist on the way back.

Once they made it back Casey went to get some strips of meat while Tom sat beside Bill and Alex. He turned to them, watching Alex carefully, "How are you feeling Alex?" he asked, Alex was looking at the tree house.

But she glanced back down at him, "Pretty good considering I am malnourished right now. How are you?" she asked, knowing how he had felt about Collette.

But Tom surprised her by smiling, "Better, I know Collette's in a good place, and I'm glad she is, it's better than here." He told her.

Alex nodded mutely and Casey sat beside Tom, dried deer strips in her hands and one in her mouth. She handed them out and then started chewing on one while looking closely at another.

She and Tom both ate at least five before they were full, Alex and Bill had two, and they watched the other two eat like starving people while the sun slowly sank lower onto the horizon.

"So Alex, I am glad to know you are doing ok." Casey finally said, turning her head to the girl. Alex shrugged and brushed her hair back with her left hand, making Casey gasp.

Casey saw the glint of light on Alex's finger, there was a diamond ring there, and she turned shining eyes to the two beside her and Tom, "Well why didn't anyone tell me? When was the wedding? And congratulations!" she exalted.

Alex smiled finally, her own eyes shining, "Well, it was about a month before this whole ordeal started, me being kidnapped. And, well, it was a very private wedding…" she trailed off.

Casey cocked her head, confused, "Why was it private? Did you not want your parents to know?" she asked.

Alex laughed nervously, Bill turned his head in her direction, "Alex is fourteen, I didn't know it until she told me, and well, by then it was too late. So I married her, best decision I ever made."

Casey's jaw dropped, looking at Alex through new eyes, "Well…. That is odd, but I've heard worse. Still, congratulations." She told them sincerely.

Alex warmed to Casey because of this, "Thank you for not judging us on this." She said gratefully.

Tom turned to Casey and placed a hand under her chin, turning her head to face his, "They were so in love with each other age didn't matter." He told her gently, "I felt the same way about Collette." He whispered.

Casey smiled and wrapped her arms around Tom, wondering where she got this mushy feeling from, was it the female emotions finally surfacing? About damn time.

Tom allowed her to hug him before he turned his gaze to the lake, where Gustav and Georg were splayed out on their backs on the grass. He noticed that they weren't moving, "Are they ok? I mean, it doesn't look like they are alive." He stated, leaning forward slightly.

Alex stopped watching Tom and Casey's interactions to look as well, it was true, and neither boy was moving. But Bill just nodded, "Yeah, they are alright, I saw them climb out and collapse, they are probably sleeping." He told the three around him.

Casey felt Tom put his hand over hers, she glanced up at him to find him staring, blushing she looked away back to the tree house. Tom stood, "Well, we need to be getting to bed, it's getting late." He stated.

Making the other three stare at him like he was crazy, but he didn't mind them and simply pulled Casey away with him as he walked to the house, ignoring her cries to be let go.

Alex rolled her eyes, turned to Bill, and jerked her head in their direction, "Okay, what's the story behind that." She asked.

Bill looked over at the two; Casey was now climbing up the ladder, Tom going after her when she got to the top. "Well, she was on our plane with us, Tom was annoying her," Alex cracked a smile, "and she slapped him, therefore making me be the one to apologize, even though he did too." Alex rolled her eyes, typical Tom.

"Then, when the plane crashed and we were getting our stuff, she pulled leeches off of him, saving his life I think. Then they quieted down a little while, until you came and told him that Collette is gone." Bill took a deep breath, "While you were asleep for two days, he turned to her for solace I guess, she basically became his teddy bear. His teddy bear that can walk and talk and kill things." He finished, muttering the last sentence.

Alex wondered how it was so easy for Tom to find someone again, soon after Collette had died, okay, not exactly soon, but he had learned of her death recently.

But she would never understand boys, she was sad, though, that Collette seemed to be going away from Tom's mind.

Casey pushed Tom from the room before turning and finding some pajamas to wear. She took her clothes off and put the tank and shorts on, and then she took her bra off underneath her tank.

She wasn't an idiot; she could tell that Tom was watching, even if she had told him not to.

When she laid down Tom came in, took off his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks before lying beside her, tucking her into him. Casey looked up at him, as they were front to front it was easy, and raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you turning to me?" she asked quietly.

Tom looked down at her, squeezed her, and shook his head, "I don't know, you are probably the first girl who didn't go gaga over me. Even Collette did, at least a little, but you, you slapped me and I let you get away with it." He laughed at her expression, as if hearing the words yeah right going through her head, "and you are a strong woman, a pillar, and I like that about you." He finished.

Casey looked down, she sighed through her nose, "I have to be strong, every day, I have to be. I grew up with boys, my brother Lon, and my best friend who later declared that I was his sister as well." She stopped, she couldn't tell him.

Even if he had revealed his past to her, it hurt too much to reveal hers to him. The words stopped in her throat.

But if Tom was anything he was curious, "But growing up around boys wouldn't make you as strong as you are now." He pointed out.

'If only you knew I wasn't as strong as you think I am.' She thought, Tom brought her head back up.

"What happened to you in the past? I can tell something is bothering you." He told her, "Come on, I told you of Collette, and that took some strength from me, I want to know about what happened to you."

Casey shuddered; she turned her gaze away from his, tears creeping from her eyes, she shivered and wrapped her arms around her belly, curling her legs up.

Tom was starting to get really worried by now, "Casey, if you let it out it will get better." He told her, making her eyes, shining with tears, turn to him, as if asking if what he said was true.

Casey finally closed her eyes, "Ok, I'll tell, but I won't open my eyes until I finish," she stated, Tom nodded but she didn't see, "when I was younger, oh, about six, I went to my aunt's house to spend the night. She lived in a nice sized one, and rented it out to any people who might be passing through."

Casey remembered the night clearly, "There was this one fat guy, Eddy, who lived there during the summer and went back to Mexico during the winter. I went to get a cup of water late that night… and… and…" she buried her face into her hands and sobbed openly, she couldn't continue.

Tom got the gist of it though; the man had raped her, a six year old girl. He knew that if he ever saw this man he would make sure to give him hell about it.

Casey was a shivering mass on the pallet, sobbing and shaking as she remembered what she couldn't tell. Her muffled screams, her fear, and pain, nobody had gone to help her though.

Nobody ever believed her either.

That was why she always put on a façade, to make them believe she was ok, even when she was scared.

Tom pulled her so close to him that she believed she could melt into him.

Tom rubbed her back under the shirt, comforting her as best as he could without getting all pervy.

Casey closed her eyes, feeling the warmth flowing off of Tom's body, "After that, my mom died, but I never knew her, so I wasn't really affected by it. She was an alcoholic, and had run away from our family to get her hands on it. But then my dad got remarried to this wonderful woman, and she changed my life."

Tom placed his chin on top of her head and grabbed the cover; he pulled it up over them and then put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know why I am not like those other girls who got… that… and became self haters; I guess life had another plan for me." She told him, murmuring as she drifted off to sleep.

Tom stayed awake, thinking about her words, she was different. He had seen videos of women who had gotten raped, and they were all a little off. Some turned into mean people, some were depressed, and still others hid from all men.

But she, she lived an apparently vibrant life; he wondered what kind of mentality she grew up with.

Tom finally rolled them so she was lying on his chest, her head on his collar bone. He closed his eyes and put an arm behind his head, keeping his other on the small of her back.

Finally he went to sleep too.

…………………………….. AH …………………………………...

On a Navy tanker thousands of miles away the sun was coming up, planes were coming in, and the day shifters were getting up and ready for the day.

Lon kept his gaze on the laptop he held in his hands, the email from his long-time friend becoming fuzz. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't.

She couldn't be GONE, not after all they had gone through together, and not after he taught her everything he could. She was probably playing some prank with this band that was mentioned, she was frequently known to do dirty jokes like that.

But his mind was telling him, whispering it, that this was true, that she was gone. That she was dead, dead and he could do nothing about it.

His heart remained convinced it wasn't, and he didn't know which one to choose. Go against his heart, or wage war against his mind.

Lon put the laptop to the side and slid into the bunk he had been assigned, he had been one of the all nighters. He had thought he would get to bed without problems, but when he had settled down and checked his mail…

It had been there.

And he was scared it was true.

Lon looked up where the plane had crashed and learned that the crash had happened somewhere in the South Pacific.

He determined, when they finally made it that way, that he would search every island.

Until he either found her, waiting on the sand and smiling.

Or until he found her, dead and gone in the downed plane.

…………………… OH SAD ……………………………………...

Casey woke to Tom groaning and rubbing his hands all up and down her body. She opened her eyes and saw that he was still fast asleep, when one of his hands dipped below her butt and squeezed she leapt up.

Not disturbing him in the least, Casey sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and dressed. She had about had it with the waking up early. Suddenly there was a loud crash and boom, Casey jumped so high her head hit the roof.

And then she was back under the cover, shaking like a leaf while Tom sat up.

Tom didn't know what was happening, one minute he was asleep and dreaming peacefully, the next something crashed and boomed, and Casey was pressed as close to him as she could get.

He looked towards the window and saw that rain was pelting past it. He was thankful that they had made the reeds on the roof reach far off so rain wouldn't come into the rooms unless the wind was blowing them that way.

Casey heard another boom and uttered a small scream, grabbing onto Tom and drawing her body as close as she could get it to his. She did not like storms at ALL, and now he knew it.

Tom ran a hand over Casey's hair, smoothing it back, "Shhh, it's ok Casey, it's only a storm." He told her, Casey looked at him through wide eyes.

"No, it's a thunderstorm, I hate thunderstorms." She squeaked, hearing another boom and throwing the cover over her head.

Tom chuckled, and then yelped as she pinched him, "Ow, hey, while you are down there please stop pinching." He told her.

Casey peeked back out and looked around, but yet another boom sounded and suddenly she was lying on top of him. Tom felt the cover settle around them, he glanced at the figure of Casey.

Her legs felt like they were on either side of his hips, and her arms were wrapped around his chest, her face buried in his neck.

Her shivering was catching him, and in probably the worst possible place at that moment.

Casey crouched lower on Tom's body, squeezing her eyes shut and shivering violently. She didn't pay any attention to the fact that she was on top of his 'him' and that her shivering might have interesting affects.

But she did when she felt a hard thing pressing into her bottom, Casey stopped breathing, she glanced down and saw her butt on his front, and her mind kicked out of scared mode for a moment.

She blushed brightly, and tried to tell her body to stop shivering, but it wouldn't listen to her. And then another boom sounded, making her jump and land on him heavily.

A groan ran past Tom's lips, unwilling, unbidden by him. He glanced down at the shivering mass on top of him, expecting her to get off and run away.

But she stayed, and, did it seem like she moved on purpose like that? But he was mistaken, Tom forced the covers back away from her head and saw that she had closed her eyes tightly, apparently trying to ward away the storm.

He fastened his hands on her arms, pulling her up until they were nose to nose.

"Casey, if you want me to, I can help you forget about that storm." He told her, his brain in a very different place.

Casey watched him through eyes the color of the sky with clouds in it. Slowly she nodded, and he turned them over so she was on bottom.

………………………… HAHA I'M EVIL ………………………..

Alex and Bill were sitting up, chatting with each other, when that first boom occurred, as neither of them were afraid of the storm they kept on.

Both occasionally laughing when they heard what was apparently Casey screaming at each boom.

"I didn't know she was so afraid of thunderstorms." Alex said, picking a pack of cards up and taking them out.

"You should have seen her when our plane went down, a bolt of lightening hit our wing and she was speechless." Bill supplied, taking the cards Alex handed him.

They kept on about this until there were no more screams; silence reigned for a while inside the wooden house. Georg and Gustav joined them and soon they were playing four card studs.

Alex wondered why Casey and Tom hadn't joined them, she looked around, none of the guys seemed too keen on walking around while the storm was still raging.

She sighed and got up with a little difficulty, but then walked strongly to Casey's room. She was about to knock when there was a low groan, thinking someone was hurt in there she opened the curtain and poked her head in.

Only to withdraw it so fast she thought she might have gotten whip lash.

No wonder Casey wasn't screaming anymore, she thought, heading back to hers and Bill's room, taking a seat and ignoring questions on where the other two were.

She just couldn't believe what she had seen.

…………………………………………….. WOW ………………..

-Ok, so Alex got a peep show…. Of what? I bet it was not of what you think….. ok, maybe it was. Anyway, review.

-Mistress Fang


	5. Relationship Status

**Title:** Flight 289 Down! Tokio Hotel Style!

**Chapter 5:** Relationship Status

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but myself, and the plane which I DESTROYED because I hated it. And Alex is going to make an appearance from here on out.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Casey

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair Color: **Black with blue tint

**Eye Color: **Blue with white throughout

**Skin Color**: tan, and getting tanner everyday

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 148

********** ……………….. START ………….. *************

Casey woke practically bonded to Tom; she was laying flat across his chest, hands and legs on either side of his body. Sitting up she found herself naked and blushed deeply, though, one could hardly tell with the suntan she had.

Finally standing she walked over to a bag and opened it, searching for clothes. It disturbed her, the waking up naked, she knew why she would, and it had taken her mind off of the thunderstorm.

But naked was not a way to wake up.

In her own opinion, of course.

Once she was properly dressed she cast a look at Tom before heading out, going to the 'storage' room and picking up a little packet of dried deer strips. Then she left the tree house and headed for the little clearing, to think about this relationship before anything else happened.

………………………. AND GO …………………………………..

Alex woke to Bill's warm embrace, she smiled and got a little closer before images of what had happened the first time she got close to him appeared in her mind.

She popped her eyes wide and stared at him, inching away and replacing her body with a pillow so he wouldn't wake up. Then she dressed and headed out, seeing Casey's head disappear on the ladder as she did so.

Alex decided to follow her, going down the ladder as well and limping a little as she walked faster to catch up with the quite bronze skinned woman, "Hey… wait up." She panted.

Casey jerked and twirled around; eyes wide, Alex smiled again and caught up with her. "You sure walk fast." She squeaked, looking up at Casey.

There was a moment of silence, and Alex felt like she was being judged from the odd look in Casey's eyes.

But then it's gone and kindness enters them, Casey smiles, "Come on, let's leave these boys behind for a day." She says, inviting Alex to come walk with her.

Just the kind of escape Alex needed.

Two hours later they were sitting in a little clearing, talking their time away, when Casey turns her head to Alex, "I know you saw us last night." She states quietly.

Alex turns her head in Casey's direction, eyes closed, and nodded, "Yeah, but it's not like I haven't seen that kind of thing before, or done it."

Casey sighs, "I know you must be thinking I am trying to get Tom to forget about Collette… but, I am not, in all truth." She takes a breath, "If that damn plane had not gone down we would have split ways and never have seen or thought of each other again."

Alex opens one eye and lays back on the grass, "I know, but, it's hard, I knew her forever. And she deserved the kind of happiness Tom gave her, but when she died, it was like the world went gray."

Casey nodded, "I know, one of my best friends died in a car crash, and I couldn't get over his death for at least four years, I was depressed. My family sent me to a hospital, I found ways to…… well, to survive the pain."

Alex turns her whole torso in Casey's direction and Casey shakes her head, "I am not going to talk about it, I just say, I know how it feels to lose a loved one." She states.

Alex nodded and turned back so she was staring back at the sky, "I can't get over what they did to me, those girls. I can't even let him hold me without feeling guilty." She said, not knowing why she was spilling her guts to this woman beside her.

Casey lay back as well, putting her arms behind her, "I couldn't look anyone in the eye for the longest time. It was horrible, I finally got out of that hospital, and you know what I did when that happened?" she asked, chuckling.

Alex shook her head and said no.

"I started doing the things he and I would talk about doing when we were younger. The crazy things, cliff jumping, hand-gliding, swimming with sharks, all that." She felt her chest tighten.

Suddenly Casey opened her eyes, there had been some sort of movement behind her, and she turned her head and saw Bill and Tom standing at the edge of the field, staring at them.

Alex felt a nudge on her side and opened her eyes, looking at Casey and then where Casey was pointing.

She waved and then lay back down, sighing in content. Just enjoying the peacefulness that came with the terror of their current situation.

Casey was mulling over their situation, the stuck on an island one. She knew that they ought to have been found by now, or at least the plane sighted or something. She wondered why no one was looking, or if they even were.

Tom lay down next to Casey and took one of the jerky sticks from her belly, biting it and chewing as she watched him, her gaze thoughtful.

Bill held Alex in his arms and felt her stiffen a little when he planted a light kiss on her forehead. He frowned; she had been acting a little colder ever since she had woken up a couple of days ago.

He wondered what was wrong.

………….. BACK AT CAMP ……………………………………...

Gustav looked at Georg, they were rigging up a netting of some sorts that they had found on the plane, Gustav had thought of it.

It would be cool to have a hammock, for as long as they were there at least. Georg tied a tight knot around the limb of one tree with the end of the net and then stepped around to help Gustav.

The solitude was nice, they didn't have to worry about screaming girls, or boys, and the tension was gone. He felt like he had time to do what he wanted now, not on the schedule anymore since the crash.

Nice and peaceful.

They got it up and then went to eat.

……………………. IN A CLEARING …………………………...

Tom stroked Casey's cheek, she had fallen asleep and was resting, he glanced up to see Bill watching Alex, confusion on his face.

If anything was weird about that he wouldn't know, so he went back to staring at Casey, her blue eyes, hidden by her eyelids, captivated him for some odd reason.

And her black hair, if the sun was hitting it just right it had blue shining through. He ran his hand through her tresses and marveled at the thickness of them.

Plus her skin, when they had started out on this island she had been pale. But now, after working for weeks under the sun, she had gained tan skin that would make most girls green with envy.

Casey sighed as he pet her hair and Tom smiled, sitting up so he could pull her head in his lap and do some more. He realized that this feeling was as close to the feeling he had had with Collette.

He had loved Collette, truly, and now, he was guessing he loved Casey. It made things complicated, as he was mourning Collette, but now.

Casey had thrown a wrench in and captured his broken heart, piecing it together, even if she didn't know it quite yet.

Bill looked up from his musings on Alex and saw Tom messing with Casey's hair, rubbing it and moving his hands through it. He looked back at Alex and pulled her to him.

"Alex, do you want to go back to the camp?" he asked, looking down at his wife, who was giving him a sleepy glare. She nodded and he stood, still holding her, and started walking back to camp.

He doubted the two behind them even noticed.

Tom twirled a piece of hair between his fingers and looked around, noticing that Bill and Alex were gone. Wondering where they went slightly he slid down onto the cool earth beside Casey.

They were both quite damp by now, the ground still wet from the storm, but neither cared. He shook her shoulder, "Casey, Casey, wake up." He whispered.

Casey stirred and cracked an eye open, focusing on Tom and raising an eyebrow, "Yes?" she asked, closing her eye again.

Tom sighed and twined his fingers with hers, "How long do you think we will stay here?" he asked, pulling on her hand. Casey shook her head, and opened her eyes again, she had been hoping to get another dream of Collette again, but she was guessing that the girl didn't want one.

"I have no clue, truly, I just feel like we won't be here that much longer. We have been on this island for, how long? Five, six weeks maybe… and no one has come for us. I am beginning to wonder if this is all just a dream." She muttered.

Tom didn't know if he wanted this to be a dream or not, on one hand, if it was, Collette would still be alive, but on the other, Casey would probably not even exist.

He sighed and wormed over so that she was cupped in his body, he was curled around her from the back, Casey turned her head to him and sighed through her nose.

"I don't know if I want this, and you, to be a dream or not. I just wouldn't be able to take it." She stated.

Tom nodded his head in whole hearted agreement.

…………………………. ONWARD ……………………………

Halfway back to camp Bill chose a big rock a little off the main path and sat Alex down. She stared at him with wide eyes, curious about what he was doing.

"Alex, I want to know what is wrong with you." He said, taking her hand and holding it.

Alex turned her head away, not wanting to meet his gaze or explain why she was acting the way she did around him now.

Bill stared at the side of her head presented to him, "If you think something had been going on with Casey before you showed up, it's not that, not at all." He stated, thinking she thought he had been cheating on her.

Alex shook her head, Bill furrowed his brow.

"Then why are you avoiding contact, why do you turn away from me Alex? Did I do something unspeakably wrong? Do you not love me anymore?" he asked, beginning to feel the vestiges of frustration.

Alex looked at him, "I still love you Bill, truly, I do, the love I have for you does not have words. And you didn't do anything wrong. You are perfect, in all ways, so perfect…" she muttered.

Bill clenched his hand a little and Alex winced, Bill immediately apologized, but his anger was there now.

"Then dammit tell me WHY." He ordered, pulling her face to face his with his free hand. Alex felt tears begin to leak out of her eyes, she could not tell him why right then, not then.

Bill hung his head and sighed after she had been silent for more than two minutes, "Fine, if that is the way you want it." He said, turning away from her and walking back to camp.

Alex watched him go, tears streaming down her face and gripping her hands to her chest. She dropped her head so her chin touched her hands and then let sobs rack her body, her feelings and heart hurting.

Bill was feeling much the same way, but he was taking his anger out on random small plants. Anything that was in his way was stepped on and broken or kicked to the side in frustration.

He was fuming, why wouldn't she tell him? Why?

He heard her when she told him that he hadn't done anything wrong, but it made him wonder. He HAD to of done something, had to of.

Finally making it back to camp he saw Georg and Gustav swinging from nets that looked like they had been strung from the trees. He kicked a final twig and then looked up at the sound of a scream.

Alex.

Tom and Casey jerked and sat up, looking around wildly at the sound of a pained scream piercing the air. They took one look at each other before jumping up and running down the fresh trail that Bill and Alex had disappeared down earlier.

They made it in time to see Gustav lowering the butt of his gun on the head of a black animal. It collapsed and then he and Georg pulled it off a pale figure on the ground under it.

Bill knelt by the figure so fast that Casey was sure he would probably have bruised knees in a couple of minutes.

She and Tom rushed over and she knelt down by Alex, eyes widening at the wounds on the girl. She had new gouges and blood was running down her body like rivers.

Casey checked her neck and other vital places, making sure none were damaged. Thankfully not, and Alex looked like she was coming to from being knocked unconscious.

Alex was first aware of the pain in her back and belly, and then it hit her from her legs and feet. Finally her chest started killing her and she started hyperventilating, gasping for breath,

Casey groaned and grabbed Alex's chin, forcing the girl to look at her, Casey's gaze worried and serious.

"Alex, stop, you need to get your breathing down to normal, and I know it hurts, but you are going to have to listen to me. Come on Alex, stay with us and I promise you will be alright." She stated, not knowing if she spoke the truth or just her hopes.

Alex got her breathing to a normal level after another minute; Casey turned her eyes to the rest of the group, "We need to get her to the tree house now, ASAP, pronto_, yesterday_." She said, blinking away the wetness.

Bill and Tom nodded; Gustav and Georg just stared down at Alex, and then back at the black thing they had knocked out. It was a black panther, more than likely hungry and starving, by the way the bones stuck out of its pelt that's what it looked like.

And a girl like Alex just sitting on a rock was more than likely just a sitting duck waiting ignorantly for the blow.

They picked Alex up, despite her whimpers and winces, and started carrying her through the forest and to the house. Casey hoping that they had some sort of clean wraps or something that could help Alex out.

When they got to the tree house Georg and Casey rushed up the ladder, Georg going to the pulley room, Casey to hers to see if she had anything.

All she had was a white t shirt that she had never worn ever; she pulled it out and rushed to the room where they had Alex.

Who, by then, was looking as pale as the sheet in her hand.

Casey prayed someone found them soon.

…………………………….. DOOM ……………………………...

Casey sighed and sat back, wiping her brow as she did so, after an hour working over Alex's prostrate form she had finally gotten all the wounds covered and tightly bound. She glanced up to see Bill across from her, tears falling from his eyes and to the floor below; she got up and exited the room, knowing that the two needed a moment alone.

As she stepped out she was crowded, the other three wanting to know what was going to happen to her as they had been ejected from the room earlier on, it had become way too crowded.

Casey explained it to them the best she could and then closed her eyes, tired from having nearly had a heart attack over one of her new friends.

Tom saw her fatigue and made Georg and Gustav stand down, he took her shoulders and led her to their room (he considered it their room, even if she didn't) to let her rest.

Casey smiled at him gratefully and lay down on the pallet like a sack of potatoes, groaning that it was the most comfortable bed she had ever been in.

Of course, anything would probably be the most comfortable bed if anyone was as tired as she was at that moment.

A couple of hours later she was up again and checking on Alex, who was sleeping a bi fitfully. Casey pulled one of the cloth/bandages away from her belly and recoiled, replacing it lightening quick.

Alex had an infection.

Casey hung her head, knowing Alex probably wouldn't make it unless she had a professional doctor care for her. Her mind flashed to the plane, and then her eyes snapped open, wide as the sky, as she thought of a way to get off the island.

She looked up at Bill, hope in her face. He looked at her quizzically but she had already stood and gone to where they stashed the lighters.

She would burn the mother fucking plane to the ground.

Hopefully someone would be near enough to see the smoke.

Casey climbed down the ladder and spotted the three goofs by the hammocks, she whistled and they jogged over, "What?" they asked simultaneously.

She smiled, "We, as in you, me, and you two, are going to gather enough fucking plants to stuff in that plane so we can light it up and burn the sucker down.

They nodded and she led them away.

…………………………. ELSEWHERE …………………………..

"Captain, do you see that?" a navigator had looked up from his spot on the map and was staring at something in the distance. The captain turned from talking to one of his computer specialists and looked out the window as well.

"What the hell is that?" he muttered, moving closer to the window along with the rest of the people in the cabin, "Navigator, turn the ship in that direction, we are going to see what is causing such a smoke." He ordered.

The navigator saluted him and he turned back to the window, watching as the ship gradually turned and made its way to the object of their attention.

The lone computer specialist stood near him, hope filling his face, 'I pray to God that that is her.' He thought.

A lone plume of black smoke, bigger around than the ship itself it seemed, was rising out of the horizon to the west.

……………………….. BACK …………………………………….

Casey, Tom, Georg, and Gustav stood so far back from the plane that they couldn't see even the flames anymore, but they could still feel the heat.

Casey wiped the back of her arm across her forehead, taking the sweat away. 'God, please let this work.' She prayed, casting her eyes to the sky.

She turned to the three, "Gustav, Georg, run back to the tree house and get everything together, inform Bill of what we are doing." She ordered them.

They nodded and hurried back to camp, Casey turned to Tom, gazing at him softly, "We need to get to the beach, I know the way, come on.

They made a wide circle around the burning hunk of metal and then walked to the beach.

Once there they sat for at least two hours before a dot made an appearance on the horizon. Tom pointed it out to her and she smiled.

That dot was getting bigger, and quickly. They only waited another hour and a half before the ship turned so its side was showing, it was a Navy vessel.

Casey whooped and jumped in the air before turning to Tom and kissing him full on the mouth and then going back to watching as three boats were deployed and came zooming towards the island.

Soon ten men were standing before the two, one of them heading the lot, "Are you lost?" the head man asked.

Casey nodded and suddenly one of the men broke ranks, running to her, crying her name out as he did.

She turned to him only to be caught up in a hug that knocked her off her feet. The soldier swung her around and she looked into his face, recognizing the looks instantly, "Lon!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him with as much strength as she could.

The captain watched this display of affection and turned to his navigator, "What is their relationship, do you know?" he asked.

The navigator nodded, and explained that this was the sister to their head computer specialist.

The captain listened, his eyes trained on the two.

Lon put Casey back down and they smiled at one another for another minute before Casey pulled her arm back and socked him right in the chin.

"AND THAT'S FOR TELLING ME TO TAKE THAT DAMN FLIGHT!!" she screamed, prancing back to Tom's side, Tom looking thoroughly relieved at having her back and wrapping an arm around her waist.

The captain raised an eyebrow at his fallen soldier, trying not to laugh, which was difficult. The boy had been taken down by a girl with one punch.

He turned back to business, and he and Casey talked for a while, explaining what was going on.

Finally they were headed back to the campsite, Lon back in Casey's good graces again. He was walking beside her, and Tom, talking.

They made it to the camp to find it empty, devoid of all life, but Casey went to a thick tree and yelled up at it. All the men looked up and gaped at the structure they found there, well, except for Tom, he just stood beside Casey, always finding a reason to touch her.

A hole appeared right where Casey was standing and a plank was soon being lowered, an unconscious girl on it. Bill followed from the ladder; he looked at the assortment and smiled.

They made short order of transporting Alex back to the ship, Bill following as if stuck to her side.

The captain turned to Casey, "The wounded girl, she spoke of more people on this island." He started, unsure of where to go with this.

Casey nodded, "She told me the general location of where they were being kept earlier this afternoon," as it was getting dark by then, "I can probably show you where, she told me where she came from and I've been past that place a couple of times." She explained.

The captain nodded and then ordered his men to follow her and Tom, Gustav and Georg just stood there, getting their stuff ready for transport.

Quite a number of other soldiers had joined them, and now a big group was tromping through the twilight, luckily they had a full moon to see by.

Once they got to where Alex said she had come from Casey pointed at a cliff. "I am pretty sure she said it would be here, or something." She stated.

One of the soldiers nodded and they readied their weapons, she and Tom stood back and watched as, as one unit, they rushed the cliff.

Crashing right through it and running in all directions, yelling out clear when they were through looking through a room.

She turned to Tom, "Well, I guess this could be it, we are finally getting off this island." She told him, looking up at his profile.

Tom nodded and peered around, all of the soldiers had gone in, Lon included, to check for survivors.

He lowered his head to hers, capturing her lips with his, "Whatever happens… I want you to stay with me." He stated, leaving her lips.

Casey felt tears prick her eyes, "I don't know." She muttered, turning her head to see a soldier emerging, three after him.

"We need to get out of here immediately, we have found two other girls, and they need medical attention badly." He relayed.

Casey and Tom nodded and they turned, as a pair they walked back to the tree house and grabbed their stuff. Then they left for the ship, holding hands the entire way, Casey's mind buzzing.

……………………….. 2 DAYS …………………………………...

Casey woke up stretched out on the mattress, and lying on top of Tom, again. She sighed and stretched before getting up and changing her attire.

It was her second day on the ship and she was full of praise for it, saying that it was much better than a stinky airplane. Tom stirred and got up after her, she wondered how he knew she was awake before he was.

A thing for the books.

She waited until he was properly dressed as well before pulling the door open and coming face to chest with Lon. She looked up at him and saw him glaring slightly at Tom, his apparent 'older brother' emotions rising.

"Oh stop the huffing Lon, what do you want?" she asked.

Lon looked down at her and sighed, still happy to see his sister alive and well, standing before him. "Well, I was wanting to know if you wanted to come to lunch, since you two have slept the day away in here." He said.

Casey smiled, "Ok, come on Tom, time to eat." She stated, turning her head to Tom and then following Lon down the hall to the food hall.

After they had sat down with their plates and had been talking for a couple of minutes Georg and Gustav joined them, eyes wide as they began talking to Lon about the ship.

They were apparently hooked.

Casey felt Tom's arm wrap around her waist and smiled at him before going back to her hamburger. It was the second, well, third, she had had since being on the ship.

She couldn't wait to get to a McDonalds so she could get a real one.

Lon turned to them after Gustav and Georg wandered off again, "I talked to the navigator and he said we would be back at Germany in a couple of days, providing the weathers holds as it has." He informed Tom.

"And, little sister, we can drop you off back home after we drop them off there." He told her, turning happy eyes to his sister.

"One, I am only younger than you by two years, and I'm almost as tall, so shut up about little and two… well… I have to tell you something Lon." She said.

Lon watched her pick at the strawberry on her plate, "What is it?" he asked, dreading what he would hear.

"Tom and I have talked about it, and… well, I'm going to be living with him from now on Lon." She muttered, ducking her head and peering out from underneath her bangs at her brother.

Lon was frozen, staring at her as if she had grown four heads and a trumpet. He couldn't believe this, he could NOT.

"But, why?" he finally croaked.

Tom played his fingers along her waist, reminding her that he was still with her, "We have a relationship, and I feel like I can do things own my own without your consent." She told him.

Lon glanced at the man beside his sister; Tom met his gaze head on, "I can take care of her." He said, taking a bite of the hamburger he had on his plate.

Casey raised her head, "I want to do this Lon, and you know me, can't get me to do anything else once I have it on my mind." She told him.

Lon finally nodded, sighing, "Fine, I'll let you go, though, if I hear that he has been mistreating you, he'll be on the end of my gun." He warned, sinking his gaze on Tom.

Tom nodded and they finished their lunch in silence.

……………………….. NOW ……………………………………...

Alex woke up, the beeping of a heart monitor in her ears, she opened her eyes and groaned, the light intense. Bill was suddenly beside her, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

She smiled up at him and then sighed, croaking out, "Well, this dream is nicer than others; at least I'm in civilization this time."

Bill chuckled, "We aren't in a dream Alex, this is real."

She snorted, "And next you are going to tell me that Colista and Karrot are right beside me." She said, rolling her eyes.

Bill pointed over her head and she followed his finger till she saw two figures side by side beside her.

Her eyes opened wide, "Oh, this isn't a dream?" Bill shook his head.

"Well then why aren't you talking?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Bill chuckled, "Because I have been saving my words to tell you that I was so worried, and you look so beautiful, and that I'm sorry for what happened three days ago." He told her.

Alex's eyes widened, 'Three days…' she thought, "I was being an idiot, I was acting like I did because I was remembering what those girls did to me for being with you the first time." She finally uttered.

Bill cursed, grabbed her head and stood, hovering over her, "I will never let anything happen to you ever again." He told her, placing soft kisses all over her face.

Alex let the tears start flowing, "Ok."

……………………. ANOTHER DONE …………………………..

-Ok, tell me what you think!

-Mistress Fang


	6. Back, the Finale

**Title:** Flight 289 Down! Tokio Hotel Style!

**Chapter 6:** Back, the Finale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so you better not sue

**Authoress Note:** This may be the last chapter, it MIGHT be. I am not sure; I may do an epilogue…. Maybe

Just read

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Casey

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair Color: **Black with blue tint

**Eye Color: **Blue with white throughout

**Skin Color**: tan, and getting tanner everyday

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 148

* * *

They were going to port in Germany tomorrow, naturally, everyone was excited. Casey because she was sick and tired of being at sea, the band because they would finally get their hair done properly (Casey's 'barber shop' cuttings obviously didn't make it), Alex, Karrot, and Colista because they desperately wanted cheeseburgers with fries and a chocolate shake.

So the ship was being prepared and everyone was a bit high strung.

She and Tom had developed their relationship to a very deep level during the weeks at sea, so, naturally, they were connected at the hip, or so it seemed.

Tom didn't want to let her go for fearing that she would disappear and he would be alone.

Bill and Alex spent most of their time talking to each other on the deck, watching the men and women working around them.

Colista became a very good friend with the captain and, as soon as she was given the all clear, was always in the captain's deck.

Karrot was flirting heavily with everyone, watching and laughing evilly as they, one by one, either flirted back or blushed like roses.

Casey thought she might have been having a little too much fun.

Georg and Gustav spent nearly all of their time in the ships weight room, getting their muscles back to the prime conditioning that they had been in before the whole crash thing started.

Lon had gone back to duty but could be seen talking to Casey every chance he got, occasionally striking up a conversation with Tom. But they didn't really have anything in common besides a love for her, whether brotherly or lover, and a love for guitars.

Casey's tan started disappearing, fading her skin back to its normal sunny hue, not quite pale but one could tell she had been in the sun.

"What do you think we should do…?" Casey turned to Tom, Lon had just left them and she was getting bored.

Tom turned suggestive eyes to her, roving over her form hungrily, "Well, we could always go to the bedroom and…" he wiggled his eyebrows and Casey smiled.

"No, I'm thinking about eating, a strawberry or something, hamburgers… gawd, WHY am I always HUNGRY?" she yelled, gripping her stomach and kneeling to the floor overdramatically.

Tom shook his head and helped her up, "Let's go see if we can get something from the cook then." He said, leading her down to the kitchen, where steam was billowing from above the door.

They opened it and peered in, immediately a motherly looking woman appeared, holding a wooden spoon threateningly.

But when she saw Casey her face softened, "Well, back again I see?" she asked, they had been in there three hours ago, for breakfast.

Casey nodded and made puppy eyes at her brother's fiancée, who laughed, "You are certainly one heavy eater." She said, leading them to a small table in the corner of the room where three other people sat, eating their own food.

Casey said hi to the two who looked familiar and she and Tom sat down, the woman from before bringing a plate with fries and hamburgers to them.

Casey grabbed a hamburger and handed it to Tom, "You need to be a little thicker, I mean really, with as much as you have been eating, and not working out, you should be at least a little chubby. I hate your metabolism." She told him, glaring at his body.

Tom chuckled; she had been putting up that argument for weeks, insisting that boys get everything in life better than girls did.

Bill looked over at Alex, he was worried, she had been eating more than usual, and her hips seemed bigger. He glanced down and nodded shortly, yep, they were definitely bigger around than they had been before.

Alex saw Bill looking at her, again. She loved it that he watched her, but for him to watch her with an unknown, to her, look in his eyes. She didn't know what to think.

"Bill, tell me what you are thinking." She asked, leaning on him and turning her gaze back to the sea, they were on the deck again.

Bill sighed, "Have you been feeling different lately, Alex?" he asked, taking her hand and rubbing the back of it, feeling the beginning of a thin scar the panther had left behind.

She turned her head down, seeming to think about it, "Well, I have felt hungrier, and woozy at times, like I'm going to throw up but don't. Plus I think I might be getting fat." She poked her belly where it was poking out a little.

Bill sighed and rubbed his head with his free hand, "Have you seen the doctor on here since you left the recovery room?" he asked. Alex blanched.

"No, I don't want to step back into that room of bad memories. Why?" she asked.

Bill turned his body towards hers, "I think you might need to, come on, before we get off of here and have to deal with the press." He said.

The media had gotten wind that Tokio Hotel had been found by the United States Navy. There was sure to be a huge crowd around wherever the boat may dock.

Alex pouted, "But-" she was silenced by a kiss from Bill, he pulled her up and led her down to the infirmary.

* * *

Casey stretched out her muscles, after eating she had gone to the gym and started a vigorous work out. Making her sweat buckets and feel tired, but alive.

She usually would not go near a gym, but she had no other option, as she would NOT run around the perimeter of the ship. In the sun, and heat, no.

So there she was, stretching after her latest excursion in the gym, when her belly started cramping. Casey doubled over with a groan and held it, "Augh, shouldn't have done that last lap." She muttered, getting up as soon as the cramping had passed.

Tom came in and looked around before seeing her near the wall, looking like she had run fifty miles in the blazing heat.

He stepped closer to her and led her to their room; pushing her to the shower and making her bathe, getting the sweat and nasty smells off her skin.

Casey sighed and took a long one, cold as she could stand it, and then got out, drying off with a towel and then dressing in her jeans.

Which felt a little tight around her abdomen. Looking down she saw a little pudgy bump, passing it off as merely having eaten too much she pulled the zipper up and walked out of the shower room.

Tom was splayed out on the bed, looking very comfortable and at home. At least for a little while, Casey joined him and he threw an arm around her, pulling her close. "Have I told you I love you?" he mumbled, clearly going to sleep.

Casey blinked, turned her head, and opened her mouth, but he was already asleep and snoring, just a little.

"No, but thanks, I… I guess I love you too." She whispered, closing her eyes and feeling her heart pounding unnaturally fast for lying down.

She drifted off to sleep and missed Tom's eyes opening and shifting to where she was, a smile playing on his lips.

'Knew it…' he thought, wrapping both arms around her and hugging her to him like she hugs Duff to her own body.

* * *

"It's not possible." Alex said, looking at the paper, and then down at her own belly, she looked back at the paper. Bill was in shock as well, it wasn't possible, well, maybe it was, but still.

They had been protected, they had used the protection.

Alex looked up at Bill, her eyes shining, "How?" she asked, holding her right hand to her abdomen.

Bill shook his head, turned to the guy who was watching them, and thanked him before turning back to Alex and escorting her to their room.

Once there they sat on the bed and stared at each other, trying to determine what the other was thinking and feeling, "Are you sad?" Bill asked, raising a hand and wiping a tear away from her cheek.

Alex shook her head, "It's a joyous thing, I just want to know how it fucking happened!" she yelped.

They both looked at her belly; Bill put a hand on it and rubbed his thumb across it, making Alex giggle.

He glanced back up at her; he wanted to know how as well. They had only done it once on the ship, the day after Alex got out of the infirmary, against his better judgment.

But Alex had come at him and he couldn't have resisted if her had tried, which he had, but only a little.

Maybe the condom they used had been faulty, had it had holes in it and they had not noticed?

But whatever it was, the damage was done; she was pregnant, at fourteen.

Bill sighed, "Guess we have more news than we thought, who is going to tell though?" he wondered.

…………………………… BACK ……………………………………

Casey cussed up a storm, she should have known, it WOULD happen to her now, of all times. She pulled her panties off with a disgusted look and burned them in the sink, making sure to wash the remnants down the sink afterwards.

'Fucking period, I'm gonna have to ask one of the other ladies on here for a couple of tampons, they are sure to have some I think…' she thought, opening the door and heading out, stopping the first woman she saw and asking her.

Soon enough she was tampon protected and headed back to her room, 'No wonder I was bloated, I hate my periods, always cursing me… I'm getting an Implanon.'

Birth control rocked when it came to getting her periods lighter or nonexistent. She sighed and opened the door, looking in to find that Tom remained unmoved.

Typical.

She climbed back into bed beside him and covered up, closing her eyes once more before falling off the edge of consciousness.

The next day dawned bright, early, and hectic, Casey and Tom were stuck in the room they had claimed as their own. Putting their stuff in the bags they had and making sure they had everything, brushes, underwear, lighters.

Bill and Alex were doing the same, but they stopped every few moments to stare at each other and her belly. Wondering what would happen when they stepped off, another death attempt? A kidnapping?

They would face it head on, and hopefully make it through it together.

Alex dressed in her black outfit that had been given to her from a couple of the women on the ship. Well, the women who fit her physical stature.

Karrot, Colista, Georg, and Gustav were already ready; all they had to do was get their things off the ship. They looked ahead of things, they didn't just throw things together at the moment it calls for it.

Casey picked up two shirts, holding each to her body before deciding on a white one with a wife beater underneath. She pulled them on and then put some jeans on and her boots before hearing the bell sound, meaning that port had been made and they were ready to get off.

She turned to Tom, grabbing her bags and quirking an eyebrow. He smiled at her and they exited the room, went up to the deck, and then down to the pier, the other six trailing behind them.

Instantly they were surrounded by reporters and other such people, all looking for a short word or an interview if it was possible.

But they soon made it to a car and climbed in, the driver taking them to a hotel. Alex, Colista, and Karrot had other plans, however.

"Take us to the jail; we need to find out what happened to our friend." Alex told the driver, who nodded and made a right instead of a left.

Soon enough they were in front of the jail and Alex was talking to a woman at the desk there.

The woman paled when she was told who was in front of her and turned to another woman and started talking rapidly in German.

It took two hours for Allie to get out of prison, three for her to be transported to the jail house, and five seconds for her to be swamped by her friends.

Allie looked at the three she thought she would never see again, tears swimming in her eyes as the cop behind her unlocked her handcuffs to allow her to wrap her arms around them and sob.

Her transgressions were dropped, she was no longer under the death penalty, and she was a free woman.

Tom and Casey watched from the car with Bill, Gustav, and Georg as the girls had their reunion. Casey got out of the car to go tell Alex that they needed to get going.

She walked across the sidewalk, stepping carefully over cracks, and when she reached Alex she stood behind her for a second.

Before jerking forward and lurching to the ground. Alex looked behind her and saw black hair falling down; she looked up and saw a person in black running towards them, gun at the ready.

Casey was aware of the pain when she dropped, it spread through her like hot fire, starting from her right side and extending. She tried to take a breath but found it difficult; she was splayed out on the pavement, unmoving, a pool of blood coming out from under her body and staining the front and back of her shirt.

The police officer who had uncuffed Allie took his own gun out and fired, dropping the person running at them and yelling.

Then Tom was beside her, eyes wide as he called out to her, "Casey?! Casey, come on, look at me Casey!" he yelled, Bill and Alex dropped to their knees beside her as well, all of them worried.

The police officer whipped his cell phone out and dialed for an ambulance.

Casey felt coldness creeping into her body, starting at her fingers and toes and then creeping up like molasses. Her head was turned and she opened a slightly blood caked eyelid to stare upwards.

She was aware that she was being yelled at and so focused on where the voice was coming from. Tom, he was pale, paler than Alex, and he was grabbing onto her shoulder. She blinked and it took her a moment to reopen her eyes.

Tom sobbed, looking at all the blood and grabbing onto her shoulder, "This can't be happening! Not you as well!" he screamed, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it until she jerked it slightly.

"Tom, no need to yell……. I am right here." She panted, closing her eye again, there was a bright, warm, feeling washing over her. She heard sirens.

Tom felt how cold her hand was and rubbed it, trying to bring warmth back into it.

Bill felt Alex collapse into his side and start crying, Gustav and Georg were there by then and watching worriedly. Karrot, Colista, and Allie just stood a little farther back, watching as the five grouped restlessly around the downed woman.

They looked at each other, wondering if she was gonna be okay.

Finally the ambulance came and gathered her, the men putting her in the back of the vehicle as fast as they could, Tom jumped in with her and they screeched away.

Everyone else climbed in the car and yelled for the driver to follow the ambulance.

_***************** DREAM SCAPE ***************************_

_Casey once again stood in the living room/bedroom. She scowled and looked around, then sitting again in front of the coffee table. This time, when the tea appeared, she slung it towards the fire._

_Collette appeared in front of her, "You dork, I thought you could do this without dying!" she yelped. Casey lifted an eyebrow at the girl, dead, the word wasn't that comforting._

"_Goodness, why in the world would you… never mind, it wasn't as if you saw it coming. Though, I must thank you for saving Alex's life, had she been hit it would have killed her." She stated._

_Casey felt a pain in her heart and put her hand over it, Collette glanced there as well, "Yes, they seem to be trying to bring you back. But you are the one who decides that. Go there, or stay here?" she asked._

_Casey thought about it, remembering what Tom last looked like before she had passed out, then she thought of what Heaven was supposed to be like…_

_She made her choice._

_Collette smiled at her, "Well, I admire you for what you did anyway."_

_************************ REALITY *************************_

The doctor stepped out from the double doors and headed to the grouping, a grim look on his face, as he approached a boy with dreads on his head looked up.

The doctor's step faltered briefly at the tortured look on the boy's face, but he continued until he reached them.

"You are the family and friends of the lady who was shot?" he asked, he noticed their gazes lingered on his blood soaked scrubs for a moment before they all nodded.

"Well, she is going to be fine, luckily the bullet missed her lung, by a thread really, and didn't hit anything else, it lodged itself in her rib, we were able to get it out." He stated.

The boy with dreads sighed in relief and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. The others smiled and clapped each other on the back, "Knew she could do it." Alex said.

The doctor was about to walk away but the dread boy looked up at him again, "Can I see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, "She should be waking up by now, but be silent, or we'll have you escorted out of the hospital." He warned, leading Tom and the others to a room.

They went inside and felt the silence, then heard the heart monitor. Tom rushed to the only bed in the room and leaned over it, grabbing onto the occupants hands and engulfing them in his own.

Casey stirred, opening her eyes a crack to see Tom's hopeful gaze boring holes in her eyes. "They fucked me up, I am tired." She mumbled, closing her eyes and rubbing one of Tom's fingers with her thumb.

Tom smiled a grin so wide it looked like it could break his face in half. He turned to the others and nodded, "Yeah, she'll be fine, she's cussing." He said.

The others rolled their eyes and headed to the bed, Alex standing on the other side, parallel to Tom, "How are you feeling?" she asked, Casey sighed.

"Shot."

"Thanks for saving my life." Alex whispered into her ear.

"You welcome peanut butter. I love you." She opened an eye and then closed it again, finding the task of keeping it open a bit too much.

Pretty soon she was back to sleep.

Tom kissed her forehead and sat on the chair beside her bed. "The damn press conference can wait." He muttered.

Bill looked at the clock and gave a jolt, "We'll be back Tom, at least three of us need to be there, so we can tell what all happened on the island." He said, casting one last look at Casey before herding everyone who wasn't Tom out of the room.

Soon he, Alex, Georg, and Gustav were sitting in front of a pretty blonde reporter, she smiled at them and when it appeared that neither Tom nor Casey would make an appearance she started off the questioning with one on where they were.

Back at the hospital Tom was watching the interview, nodding at some of the answers, and then listening to all of the questioning carefully.

When one came up about his relationship with Casey, a photo of them kissing before they hopped into the back of the car was displayed for the world to see, he blinked.

He wondered how they would answer _that _one.

A nurse came in and checked Casey's vitals before leaving and then coming back with another bag of A positive blood. She hung that up and then hooked it up, making sure it flowed before leaving again.

Finally the questioning was over, the reporter asked where Casey was now so people could send get well cards and such, and they gave the address of the hospital.

Then they left and Tom assumed they were coming back.

Thirty minutes later they did, Alex, Karrot, and Colista carrying flowers and Bill had a take out bag, cheeseburgers galore.

Tom ate two before putting the bag in the trash and going back to his watch over Casey, noticing every move she unconsciously made and every breath she took.

………………………… TOO LONG TIME …………………………...

Casey woke up on the end of the third day there, she woke up to the urge to pee really badly, and to find Tom beside her on a chair, fast asleep, dark circles under his eyes.

But she needed to attend to her bladder first or she felt that she would EXPLODE. Slowly, painfully, she sat up and took a look around the room.

To have her eye muscle spasm and her mouth to drop.

It looked like the whole room had been absolutely _littered_ with flowers of all shapes and colors.

She got the covers off of her legs and grabbed the pole beside her bed; she had seen the needles sticking out of her hand that led to the damned pole.

Casey made her way to the bathroom and relieved her aching bladder before going back to the bed and laying back on it. Tom stirred at that moment and yawned, stretching, before opening his eyes and seeing her staring at him with wide eyes.

He grinned at her, "Casey! Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Casey shrugged, a movement that made her wince, and then took another look around the room, "Um, Tom…… where the hell did all of these flowers come from?" she asked.

Tom glanced around and noticed that two or three more bouquets seemed to have joined what looked like an explosion. "Fans, they heard you were on the island with us, Bill made it seem as if we would have died without you there, and sent the flowers here when they heard you had gotten shot three days ago." He supplied.

Casey nodded and laid back on the bed, yawning, "Well, thank them for me when you next have an interview. I'm still tired Tom." She said, closing her eyes and breathing for a couple of minutes.

"Come on, get up here, I can't sleep peacefully without something to hold on to." She said, reopening her eyes and looking at him before turning to her side.

Tom took his shoes off and climbed onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her carefully. Casey sighed contently and closed her eyes again, going back to sleep easily this time.

Tom put his chin on top of her head and smiled slightly, she couldn't sleep peacefully without him. He looked down at the top of her head and closed his eyes as well; he didn't have to mention that he felt the same way sometimes.

They stayed like that the rest of the day, holding each other and breathing in one another. Never noticing when people would walk by, or the odd nurse coming to check on Casey, they were still in their world.

………………………… AND GO ……………………………………...

Alex and Bill came back from the women's doctor and sat on the couch, both of them wiped out. It had taken them at least three hours to get in and get out.

They were thankful that it was only that long, and also thankful that there were no fangirls there either.

Bill shuddered at the thought.

Alex snored, a little silently, but there it was. Well, it was more like a purr thing than a snore.

She was tired and felt like she could sleep for days.

They curled up like that on the more than comfortable couch and dozed.

Georg, Gustav, Karrot, Colista, and Allie were all out, going from place to place and doing just about everything there was to do.

Which was quite a lot.

The next day Casey was getting restless, never one to sit still for longer than a day or two at most, she wanted to get back out there. The doctor had checked her healing bullet wound and said she was healing fine, and, if she was careful, she could go the next day.

That meant she had twenty four hours. Of torture, well, to her it was torture, she had to sit still.

Tom watched her with an ever widening grin, amused by her antics. She saw him shake his head from the corner of her eye and turned her head in his direction.

"Whaaaaat?" she whined, laying back onto the bed again.

Tom shrugged, "Nothing, except you are cute like that." He stated.

Casey half glared at him and shook her head, "Gah, just sitting here is not fun…. Did any of those flowers come with cards?" she asked suddenly.

Tom didn't know, "Hold on, I'll see." He said.

Casey waited, quite impatiently, until he came back with two handfuls of cards, and he had only searched a couple of flowers.

"Oooh, check for more, I have something that'll take my mind off this boring hour now." She said happily.

Tom laughed and then went through the rest of the flowers, he searched till he finally got through with them, then he sat down by Casey and they slowly went through each one.

Reading funny ones, and sad ones, and ones that just read get well, and then one that had a hope you have a happy life.

Casey picked one up and took a cursory glance at it before throwing it back, "Ah, now I'm bored again." She said, looking at Tom, who had sat back ten minutes ago.

Tom just looked at her, she yawned, and then he yawned.

Casey cleared the cards off the bed and onto the table thing.

She laid back and closed her eyes, "Nap time." She stated.

Tom chuckled and got up, "I'm going to get something to eat, I'll see you when you wake up." He told her.

Casey nodded and he kissed her before leaving.

Alex popped her head into the room thirty minutes later, Bill following after her, she saw Tom sitting by the bed, finishing off what looked like a fried chicken leg.

Bill went over and snagged one of the two rolls Tom had, popping it into his mouth before Tom could do anything about it.

Tom merely glared at him and swallowed his chicken, "Get your own food." He said.

Bill shook his head and went back over to Alex, "When is she getting out?" he asked, looking down at the figure in the white sheeted bed.

Tom swallowed another bite, "Tomorrow, the doctor said she could go if she took it easy." He stated.

Bill and Alex nodded and they sat in silence for a while, until Casey woke back up and saw them there.

……………………………………………………………. EH …………

Tom knelt by Casey, his intense expression unwavering.

Casey sat at the table they had reserved for the night, a hand over her mouth.

It was a month after she had gotten out of the hospital, and she was able to move around with hurting too much anymore.

Tom had taken her out to eat, appearing giddy and excited way beforehand.

When asked why, though, all he did was smile mischievously and walk away. Unless it was Casey asking, then he kissed her and told her she would find out.

Casey felt one tear slide down her cheek, she smiled, lurching forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes." She whispered.

Tom felt like his life had just been completed.

She had said yes! Yes to the most important question of his life.

He wrapped his own arms around her and then pushed her back gently. Then he took her left hand and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

They were getting married, he was so happy.

Casey couldn't believe this, she really couldn't, nineteen and engaged, it seemed like everything she had ever wanted was coming towards her.

Tom being the first thing.

They were getting married, and she was ecstatic.

When they got back to the hotel she changed and walked back to the living room, seeing Tom there with Alex and Bill, "Casey, come here so I can tell them." He gestured for her.

Casey fairly skipped to his side and sat down on his lap; Tom took her left hand and showed it to Bill and Alex, their mouths popped open.

The same thought passing through their heads, 'Tom's actually settling down? Unbelievable…'

Casey turned to Tom, "I love you." She told him, kissing his cheek.

Tom watched her with bright eyes, "I do as well, very much so."

……………………………………………….. I SWEAR ………………

-All this mushy shit is getting on my nerves, well, bye

-Mistress Fang

(Who looks good in nighties! Lol)


	7. The Epilogue

**Title:** Flight 289 Down! Tokio Hotel Style!

**Chapter 7:** The Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so you better not sue

**Authoress Note:** This IS THE LAST CHAPTER, be still my beating heart, lol. Anyway, this is the end of the sequel to Curiouser and Curiouser

Just read

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Casey

**Age:** Nineteen

**Hair Color: **Black with blue tint

**Eye Color: **Blue with white throughout

**Skin Color**: tan, and getting tanner everyday

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 148

* * *

Three months later the wedding was over with, Casey had a flip out in the beginning but she had cooled off before the actual wedding started. She had wanted her mama, and her mama had appeared, making Casey happier than she had felt in a little while.

She was now happily married to one of the world's biggest rock stars, the only drawback was the fact that he was a rock star… and so was on the road more than a little.

But she had a new house to design the way she wanted, and she wanted themes from around the world. So she sat on the computer and ordered some things from different places, only spending about five hundred dollars in total.

Then she went to local furniture shops and bought some of the stuff that would match her themes.

Alex was on the same boat, they shared the same house, but she was still depressed, thinking about her time being kidnapped.

And how it was all her fault, even if it wasn't, Allie, Colista, and Karrot visited often, and cheered her up as much as they could. Bill called as often as he could, which made her happy, but she was still in a slump.

Casey noticed how silent she was, and took her out with her one day, avoiding all the paparazzi and fans and haters before going into a baby shop. Once there she took some money from her own account, she had had it since before the crash, and set her loose.

Alex had fun, for once, and shopped for things she thought the baby would be cute in. Casey approached her as she was looking through clothes, "Alex, tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, and you tell me now." She said.

Alex looked up at Casey, startled, but soon her gaze became sad again, "It's nothing, at least, nothing that should concern you." She muttered.

Casey sighed and rubbed her hand through her long, dark, hair, "Alex, it concerns me because I am your friend, and it makes me worried for your health, and the health of your unborn child. Tell me at least Alex." She asked.

Alex looked down and splayed her hands on the baby shirt she had been looking at. Then she looked at Casey, "I'll tell you, just not here…" she whispered.

Casey nodded sharply and then paid for the stuff; they left and climbed into her trail blazer, heading off to a secluded place.

It took thirteen minutes to get to where they were going and when they did Casey stopped the car and turned to look at her friend.

Alex was watching her hands, clenching and unclenching them before looking up at Casey.

"I feel responsible, if I hadn't of been with Bill this would never of happened… Collette never would have died." She said, a tear making a track down her cheek.

Casey sighed, lifted the divider from between them and gathered the smaller woman with the getting big belly in her arms, "Alex, you never know what would have happened, it might have come to pass anyway. The way fate runs is a course that no one can ever try and see ahead of." She stated.

"And Bill and I, well, I think our relationship may be strained, because of me…… what can I do?" she asked.

Casey closed her eyes, the thought of a fourteen year old going through this shit, so young, yet already knowledgeable in the ways of the world, "You need to stop blaming yourself, you still have a whole life ahead of you, let go of your problems, give them a decent burial." She told her.

Casey had an idea, she slid away from Alex and put her seatbelt on, "Come on, I have an idea…" she said, starting the car back up and putting it in reverse, headed back to the house.

Once there she told Alex to gather what she thought was making her sad, as Alex did that Casey got a shovel and dug a small, but deep, hole in the earth by the flower bed and then went back inside.

Alex stood by a small pile of stuff, gazing at it, "Come on, time to put your thoughts and bad fears to rest." Casey said.

Alex looked at her oddly but picked the stuff up and followed her outside, once they made it to the hole Alex realized what was going on.

She gazed at Casey, an odd look in her eyes, Casey turned to Alex, "Okay, put them in there and put the dirt over them, we can say a small prayer for Collette, if that makes you feel better." She stated.

Alex was doubtful, but once she had put the items in the hole and covered them up, she felt better, and then when they said a prayer for Collette, she felt more at peace than she had in a while.

Casey watched Alex's face; it was getting lighter, the lines from worrying and frowning getting less deep. She smiled and led Alex back in after they had done that, she made a peanut butter and banana sandwich for the both of them.

After they had sat down with those and a glass of milk both of them just ate for a minute, chewing and swallowing, before talking about what was going on.

…………………………… AH ………………………………………….

Tom and Bill came back from their tour and Casey and Alex were at the door to greet them, both boys were tired, wanting a couple of days of silence before it all began again.

Gustav and Georg had gone back to their hometown for a couple of weeks as well, missing their families and wanting to check up on them before leaving once more.

Tom leaned back on the couch with a groan, he was still getting used to the crowds, yes he had only been gone for a month or two, but those two months had been near to perfect for him.

Bill agreed with him on that, they both liked the silence the island had awarded them. But they were still on the band thing; they would carry out their lives dream, until they couldn't anymore.

Casey handed Tom a glass of water, he smiled at her gratefully and his eyes fell on the ring she had on her finger, happy to see it sparkling.

It brightened up his day, and he put his glass down to have her lead him to their room, to renew their vows in a way.

Alex and Bill sat talking on the couch, Alex was finally telling him about what she was feeling, and thinking. And he was listening, happy she was telling him, at last.

Just as they finished talking Bill hugged her and planted kisses along her cheeks and lips, "Alex, don't ever, ever blame yourself. I know it had nothing to do with you, the fans are… terrible sometimes." He started, "What happened to you guys was something that should have never happened, to anyone, and if it ever happens to you again…" he trailed off, the fear of what might happen growing in his chest.

Along with the anger, if someone ever hurt Alex again, he didn't know what he would do with them, but he did not think he would be able to restrain himself.

Alex felt tears running down her cheeks, her happiness that someone she loved so much, to tell her…

She still had that small belief that it was somehow all her fault, but she was no longer going to let it bother her as much. It would still bother her.

But not as much.

Later they were sitting at the table eating chili, all of them had had enough with the meat for a while, when Karrot and Allie came in.

Alex smiled at them and then frowned, "Where is Colista?" she asked, Karrot and Allie rolled their eyes.

"Where do you think? Asleep in that big ass bed of hers." Karrot answered.

Alex laughed, when they had gotten back one of the first things Colista did, besides getting checked out by the doctor, was buy a big, comfortable, bed.

Apparently she didn't want to sleep on anything other than that, stone floors having changed her taste in beds and bedding.

Casey and Tom were talking in a corner with low voices, occasionally looking up and answering a question but soon going back to their own conversation.

It made one wonder what they were talking about.

………………………. A COUPLE OF MONTHS …………………….. (Like I said, I hate skipping forward, but, I really want to finish this)

Alex was asleep on the bed, the sheets rising and falling with each breath she took. Her friends watched her for a little while before one of them turned to the man by her side, "So, what are you naming her?" she asked.

Bill looked up at her, his eyes shining, then he looked back down at Alex, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I think we should name her Zaire." he answered.

Karrot nodded, "It's a good name, what made you think of it?" she asked.

Colista turned away from staring at her friend and Allie did the same, they, too, were curious.

"Everything that happened, it shouldn't be fair that it had happened to us, but it did and so we are naming her that in the hopes that her future will be just as bright." He answered.

They nodded and then a nurse wheeled in a cart with small bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket. Bill glanced up and straightened, the nurse smiled at him and took the small bundle up in her arms and walked over to him.

"Have you decided on what to name her?" she asked, giving the bundle to him.

Bill nodded, "Yes, her name is to be Zaire" he said.

The nurse nodded and strode out of the room, presumably to get the birth certificate and write down the name.

The girls crowded around him, all wanting a glimpse of his and Alex's daughter. But Bill stood and went over to his brother and Casey, both sitting in a sort of corner, not wanting to bother the others.

He looked down, watching as both of them looked up at him, confusion in their eyes.

Bill smiled at them, "Hold her for me will you?" he asked, the two looked panicked.

"But, I don't…" Casey glanced at the baby, a little terrified of the thought; she knew how to do a lot of things, but holding babies? Not one of them.

Bill leaned down and, still having a soft yet firm grip on his daughter, adjusted Casey's arms so she was in a right position. Then he put Zaire in her arms and adjusted them some more.

"There, now, give me a minute, I'll be right back." He stated, heading for the door.

Casey looked at the barely moving bundle in her arms, and then she looked over her shoulder at Tom. His gaze was focused on the baby though, a little wonder at something so small, she turned her head and watched as one of his own arms looped under hers and pulled the cover back.

The babies face was a peachy pink, her eyes closed but long lashes dusting against fat cheeks, her mouth was a little pouty, it was something that was cute on her. Her hair was a dirt fair blonde, beautiful on one such as her, Casey wondered how she got it because Alex had dark hair and genes would naturally dominate... oh well, miracles happen.

Her fingers, which gripped the edge of her blanket, were small and formed perfectly, and the hands were a little chubby, result of a good pregnancy.

Alex stirred, groaning, and tried to sit up, but her stomach prevented that, Karrot went forward and pushed a button, soon the top half of the bed was coming up and Alex was looking around.

She saw Tom and Casey holding a yellow, semi moving, blanket. She blinked and looked around some more, looking for Bill.

But he was nowhere to be seen, or heard, and she deflated a little, Colista saw what was wrong immediately and sighed, "Bill went to get something." She told her friend.

Alex smiled at her and nodded, the feeling of being abandoned leaving her a little, but not fully going until Bill walked in with a box in his hand.

She quirked her eyebrow at him and glanced at the box, wondering what was inside. Bill smiled wider when he saw that she was awake, apparently morphine and tiredness had no affect on her.

"Hey, what are you doing awake? Ah, here you go." He said, approaching the bed and placing the box on her lap, then he turned and took Zaire from Casey and Tom and went back to the bed.

Just in time to see Alex lift a silver necklace from the box and burst into tears, clearly thinking that she did not deserve it.

Casey turned to Tom and started to talk excitedly about Zaire they were of the same mind and turned to gaze at the girl again.

Alex, Colista, Karrot, and Allie all cooed over the baby after Bill had settled Alex down. It had taken at least three minutes to do so.

Bill glanced at his brother and his wife; there was a reason why he had given them the baby to hold and not the other girls.

He knew, from the twin thing, that Tom and Casey had been thinking of having a child, and he knew that they probably wouldn't unless they experienced some sort of joy because of them.

Like he had been experiencing with Alex when she had been pregnant, and when she had finally had Zaire while holding onto his hand.

He hoped they made their decision; it would probably mellow Tom out and keep the ever more dangerous Casey softer. She was continuing on with her rock climbing and cliff jumping, much to the twin's horror (who wouldn't be horrified at seeing a loved one jump from a very large height?).

Casey leaned back into Tom's side after going to get a water; she had been thirsty, and stared at the happy couple on the bed. They had been in the hospital for around four hours now.

But then Tom was moving and standing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him, "Well, congratulations, both of you, I am sure it's quite a happy thing to have a kid. We'll be going now."

They exited the room and walked out to his Escalade; Casey hopped in and buckled up before patiently waiting for Tom to do the same. But he just sat there, in the driver's seat, with his keys in his right hand and a curious expression on his face.

Then he turned to Casey, who was staring at him as if he would give her an explanation any second, which he kind of did, but in a rather unorthodox way.

He kissed her, well, started a make out session really.

And when they were done he started up the Escalade and drove off, occasionally looking at Casey out of the corner of his eye.

Casey wondered what he was thinking but her thoughts were soon answered when they arrived back at the house and he pulled her from the car and led her in, both ignoring the paparazzi and shut the door.

Then he turned to her, placed a hand on her hip, and said, "Let's have a baby."

Casey blinked, cocked her head to the right, and then blinked again, "But Tom, we have all the time in the world to have a baby, why do you want one now?" she asked.

"Because, I want to have something like Bill and Alex have, to hold and love, something that we made together." He stated, pulling her close and kissing her lips.

Casey still didn't see why, kids are lovely, but to have one while she was still pretty young? She wanted to wait a few years or, if Tom had his way and actually convinced her, a couple of months.

"Give me some time to think about it, it's my decision too." She finally said.

Tom smirked, 'That's as good of a yes as I'm going to get right now.' He thought, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

* * *

Bill held onto Alex after the baby was taken away by one of the nurses, "I'll never let you go, or her." He muttered to her.

Alex beamed up at him, "I love you." She said, Bill kissed her and uttered the same words to her.

"I love you."

* * *

-THE END

-Mistress Fang


End file.
